Curse
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Apa kau percaya dengan kutukan? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kutukan itu menyebabkan kau kehilangan teman-temanmu? AkaKuro yaoi! Featuring AoKaga, MidoTaka, KiKasa! Rate T for psychologicall Thriller LAST CHAP UPDATED! Death!chara
1. Prologue: Mysterious Private Message

/Hei apa kalian percaya dengan adanya kutukan?

Jaman gini masi percaya kutukan?

/Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi, cukup jawab iya atau tidak.

Tidak.

/Bagaimana jika kau mendapat sebuah kutukan.

Aku tidak perduli, karena aku tidak percaya kutukan.

/Bagaimana jika kita buktikan, kutukan itu ada atau tidak. Setiap satu minggu akan ada satu teman mu yang tewas.

Itu mustahil.

Curse.

A Kuroko's Basketball Fanfiction

Kuroko Basketball © Fujimaki Tadoshi

Curse © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Game, produk, ataupun anime apapun yang tercantum dalam ff ini bukan punya saya

Rate: T+

Genre: Horror, Pshycological, Thriller.

Prologue: Mysterious Private Message

Kuroko memutuskan untuk keluar dari chat room itu, kutukan? Bukannya Kuroko tidak percaya, hanya saja itu terdengar mustahil.

Mana mungkin setiap minggu temannya akan meninggal? Kalau iya mungkin itu adalah kasus pembunuhan.

PING!

Kuroko kembali mengambil handphonenya lalu ia melihat sebuah pesan bbm dari orang yang dia tidak kenal.

_Apa dia ada di kontakku ya?_

Kuroko pun membuka aplikasi yang lagi tren di kalangan remaja tersebut, ia melihat ada pm dari seseorang yang ia tidak kenal.

"Noro?"

Ia membaca pm itu.

"Tidak selamanya emas itu bernilai abadi, Saat emas itu hancur ada saat itu juga emas tak ada nilainya."

Emas?

Kuroko merasa aneh ngelihat pm dari orang ini lalu ia mengarahkan matanya menuju pm yang lain.

"Kise-kun?"

**Kise Ryouta**

**Nee Kurokocchi... besok jalan-jalan yuk! Mumpung lagi di Tokyo ni!**

**PING!**

**PING!**

Kuroko menatap layar handphonenya, lalu mulai mengetik sebuah pesan.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**[R] Boleh, jam berapa dan dimana? **

Wow langsung R... ya namanya juga Kise, dia pasti ga keluar dari app biar langsung bisa lihat balasannya. -_- belom ada 5 menit balasan datang.

**Kise Ryouta**

**Jam 11 pagi di Maji Burger gimana?**

Kuroko terdiam lalu membuat kembali sebuah pesan.

**Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**[D] Ok.**

Namun tak ada balasan lagi dari sang pirang dari Kaijo itu. Kuroko tidak begitu memikirkannya lalu berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Tadaima."

Kuroko membuka pintu rumahnya, membuka sepatunya lalu naik ke lantai dua—kamarnya. Tanpa singkat kata apapun ia membuka kembali aplikasi bbm dan mencari pm dari orang yang bernama Noro itu.

**Noro**

**selamanya emas itu bernilai abadi, Saat emas itu hancur ada saat itu juga emas tak ada nilainya**

Kuroko menatap pm itu dengan rasa penasaran tingkat dewa. Iapun mencopy pesan itu lalu mencari sebuah kontak

Ah ini dia. Ia membuka chatroom orang itu, dengan nama Akashi Seijuuro.

"Mungkin Akashi-kun tahu maksudnya apa."

Kuroko menekan sedikit layar smartphonenya lalu menekan paste, sehingga pesan itu tersalin di kolom pesan baru.

Lalu ia kirim pm itu namun apa daya

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**[X] Tidak selamanya emas itu bernilai abadi, Saat emas itu hancur ada saat itu juga emas tak ada nilainya. **

"Hmm... Akashi-kun offline rupanya. Kalau di e-mail atau pm fb juga ga bakal dilihat, sms aja deh."

Kuroko benar-benar penasaran dengan pm dari Noro tersebut. Lalu ia mengirim sebuah pesan ke Akashi.

_To: Akashi-kun_

_By: Kuroko_

_Konbanwa Akashi-kun..._

Sementara itu mari kita lihat Akashi di sana, kedua manik crimsonnya menatap kaget sms yang ada didepannya.

_Operator._

_Maaf paket kuota utama anda telah habis silahkan beli paket ektra di *675#_

Akashi masih terpaku, melihat sms itu

Kuotanya...

Habis?

Eh?

ENTAR GUE ADA JADWAL CLAN WAR!

Suara apa itu, ah mungkin itu cuman suara hati Aka—what?

Clan War? Pfftt anjrit Akashi tak kirain dia tercengang karena nanti nggak bisa bbm-an ama Uke tercintahnya tauknya.

Clan War... maen cOc pula ni orang.

"Mana on time log in reward ILPnya cash lagi."

Ternyata dia lebih milih ILP daripada pacarnya.

Lalu ia berasa handphonenya bergetar, ia pun mengambil iPhone 6nya yang ada didalam tas, lalu ia melihat.

"Hm? Kuroko? Tumben dia sms."

Kedua manik merah darahnya itu membuka pesan tersebut.

_/Konbanwa Akashi-kun._

Dia lalu membalas pesannya.

_Konbanwa Kuroko, tumben ada apa?_

Balasan pun datang

_/Aku ingin bertanya satu hal._

Akashi menatap layar hpnya lalu mengetik pesan.

_Mau tanya apa? Semoga saja aku bisa jawab._

Terlalu sopan... ya memang beda jauh dengan yang Bokushi, sifatnya yang asli ini jauh lebih baik kalau dibandingkan dengan si emperor jadi-jadian yang super angkuh itu *di ankle break Bokushi*

_/Tadi aku dipm orang aneh, dengan pm yang aneh pula. Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pm tersebut._

Pm? Dari orang aneh, Akashi tiba-tiba jadi penasaran. Jangan-jangan yang pm si Decim dari fandom sebelah lagi, sebagai sebangsa dan seclan chara bermuka tembok, atau mungkin yang pm si Kaizuka Inaho dari fandom sebelah yang ngasih tahu cara untuk mengalahkan Kataphrak ber-aldnoah drive

—Akashi, imajinasimu terlalu tinggi

Baru saja Akashi ingin menulis sebuah pesan Kuroko mengiriminnya pesan lagi

/_kayak gini pmnya 'Tidak selamanya emas itu bernilai abadi, Saat emas itu hancur ada saat itu juga emas tak ada nilainya' menurutmu maksudnya itu apa ya?_

Akashi melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh sang uke, mata crimsonnya menatap layar hpnya dengan serius, ia bingung.

Apa maksudnya? Emas? Ah ia ingat.

Apa mungkin bakal ada kasus pembunuhan yang korbannya adalah pemuda berambut emas? Ia lalu menulis pesan

_Dari kalimat pertama, Tak selamanya emas itu abadi—manusia dalam hal ini mungkin dia seorang yang jenius, jadi dilambangkan dengan emas, inti dari kalimat pertama mungkin, 'sejenius-jeniusnya orang itu, ia tidak bisa hidup abadi." _

Ia menghela nafas lalu menulis pesan kedua—biasa dia pake hangouts jadi enter=send.

_Dari kalimat kedua saat emas itu hancur saat itu juga emas itu tak ada artinya—ketika orang itu mati—kejeniusannya semasa hidup tidak ada artinya, mungkin artinya pada akhirnya ia akan mati sia-sia_

Ia mulai berpikir lalu menulis sms-nya.

_Kemungkinan emas disini juga sebagai lambang jenius mungkin juga menjadi petunjuk._

Ia melihat balasan dari Kuroko.

_/Petunjuk apa?_

Akashi menimbang-nimbang hal ini, haruskah ia mengatakannya, iapun menulis sebuah pesan.

_Ini adalah clue—mungkin orang yang pm kamu ingin membunuh seseorang dan kalau itu memang benar, mungkin kata 'emas' disini bisa dijadikan petunjuk siapa yang akan dibunuhnya. Jenius dan berambut emas. Dan pastinya..._

Akashi menghentikan pesannya lalu mengirimkannya ke Kuroko disana.

_/Pastinya...?_

Akashi menghela nafas pelan.

_Pastinya ia orang yang kamu kenal._

Kuroko terkaget melihat sms terakhir yang dikirim Akashi padanya.

Jenius, rambut pirang dan dia kenal.

Hanya satu orang.

.

.

.

.

"Kise...kun?"

TBC.

Etto ini ff pertama saya ya di fandom Kurobas! Perkenalkan nama saiya Kuroko Tetsuragi—percampuran nama antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kamui Tetsuragi salam kenal!


	2. Chapter 01: 壊れた金

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~~~ Kise-kun! Bisa minta tanda-tangannya!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~! Kise-sama selfie yukz!"

"Kise-sama Nikahi aku!"

Haaa~h sebenarnya Kuroko tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Sekarang ia bertiga sedang ada di Maji Burger.

Bertiga?

Ya Kise tidak memberitahu Kuroko. Kalau jalan-jalan ini bukan cuman berdua—sebenarnya yang waktu itu pm juga bukan Kise, Tapi—

Curse.

A Kuroko's Basketball Fanfiction

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curse © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Rate: T-M (T+)

Genre: Horror, Psycological, Thriller, Tragedy.

Chapter 02: Kowareta Kin (Broken Gold)

Pair this Chap: KiKuro (Friendship) and KiKasa, AoKaga

Warning: Future story (a year after Winter Cup) OOC Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, de el el, anime lain, produk ataupun game yang tercantum disini bukan punya saia!

Kuroko memasuki Maji Burger lalu mencari sosok honeyblonde yang (katanya) ngajakin janjian gitu. Ia lalu berlari menuju tempat itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kise-kun."

Kise kaget menatap orang yang ada di depannya.

"Uwoaah! Kurokocchi! Bikin kaget aja—ssu! Kebetulan ya bisa ketemu, kabar gimana? Aku kangen banget Kurokocchi!"

Kebetulan?

"Lho, bukannya kemarin Kise-kun yang ngajakin?"

Ha?

Kise menatap sosok babyblue yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kemarin... aku dapat pm dari mu."

"Eh...? kemarin kan clan war Kurokocchi! Aku nggak ada bbm-an—ssu."

Jgerr!

"La terus yang kemarin pm—what? Aku nggak on cOc kemaren! Pasti baseku..."

"Tenang aja Kurokocchi—basemu aman—ssu."

Kuroko bisa menghela nafas lega. Lain kali ia harus buat peringatan.

Jam clan war. Biar ga lupa lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa hari ini clan war... oh iya kembali ke topic, jadi siapa yang undang aku kesini."

"Aku." Sebuah suara membuat Kuroko membalik ke sosok berambut hitam dan bermata metal blue yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Kasamatsu-san doumo, bagaimana kuliahnya? Kalau tak salah Kasamatsu-san kuliah di Universitas Tokyo ya, ambil Falkutas apa?"

"Ya lumayanlah, ga susah tapi juga nggak gampang, emm Falkutas Kedokteran." Jawabnya yang ditanggapi 'woow sugoi nee' dari Kuroko.

Sementara Kise melengo.

Berarti yang kemarin ngehack bbmnya...

"Eh?"

"Kau kenapa..." Tanya Kasamatsu.

"Jadi Senpai yang... ngundang Kuroko—pake akun bbmku—ssu."

Jawabannya hanya anggukan singkat.

"Ah, kenapa emangnya ada masalah?" terang saja punya uke yang tsundere namun rada-rada yandere kayak gini.

Rasanya ngenes—ssu.

"Nggak—ssu, nggak ada masalah—ssu."

"Yaudah kalau begitu, oh iya Kuroko... kau mau pesan apa? Biar semuanya Kise yang bayar."

"EH?"

"Kalau begitu aku mau vanilla milkshake saja." Baru saja Kuroko ingin beranjak untuk memesan minuman favoritnya—Kasamatsu kembali bersua...ra

"Biar Kise yang pesan."

"Senpaiii~~ Hidoi—ssu." Namun ia tak bisa membantah, iapun pergi untuk memesan.

Belum sampai di counter pemesanan seorang gadis memergokinya.

"Kau Kise Ryouta dari Kaijou kan?"

Kise tidak bisa tidak mengangguk, karena memang iya dia dari Kaijou, dia kan nggak pernah pindah ke sekolah manapun.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~! Dia beneran Kise-kun! Nee~ aku boleh minta tanda-tangan tidak?" tanpa sadar teriakkan gadis itu memicu gadis lain menengok ke arah tersebut.

"Kise Ryouta~~"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~~~ dia tampan sekali."

Sementara para cowok yang di yakini adalah pacar dari gadis-gadis tadi berdecak kesal.

"Tampan? Tamvan* si bener, ya ga coeg?"

"Ya... gue setuju ama lo coeg." Ucap salah satu dari gadis yang ada disana, namanya Tetsuragi. Dia lagi sibuk dengan laptopnya—buka

"Che... harusnya kita makan di Pantassia atau nggak St. Pierre kek."

"Jauh tau!"

Ayo kita kembali ke tempat Kise.

Akhirnya setelah berabad-abad (nggak selama itu juga kali) Akhirnya Kise bisa membeli sebuah vanilla milkshake, iapun kembali namun yang ia tak melihat sosok berambut hitam yang tadi harusnya ada disana, di sana cuman ada surai biru Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Lho Kurokocchi—Kasamatsu-senpai mana—ssu."

Entah kenapa padahal Kasamatsu udah lulus dari tahun lalu dan sudah memulai semester duanya di Tokyo Daigakou—Kise tetap memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Senpai'nya yang khas itu.

"Ah... tadi dia bilang ada kuliah mendadak, makanya ia langsung pergi."

"Oh..." hanya itu yang terucap dari Kise—namun bisa dilihat ada kekecewaan tersirat di matanya.

'Padahal—niatannya mau ngerayain 1 tahun jadian.' Bisa dibilang seperti itu, sebenernya si Kise jauh jauh dari prefektur Kanagawa yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh dari Tokyo buat ini ngerayain first anniv tapi orangnya malah pergi karena kuliah—sakitnya itu lo Kasamatsu! Disini *ngewakilin Kise.*

Maaa~~~ namanya juga anak Kedokteran, sivuk vrooooh.

"Oh iya mumpung Kise-kun ada disini, kenapa kita nggak jalan-jalan aja." Ajak Kuroko—sebenarnya Kuroko tak begitu peduli dengan Kise—tapi kayaknya kasian juga liat Kise yang sedang terpuruk. Nanti kalau itu memengaruhi kemaumpuan basketnya kan gawat.

Jadi itu masalahmu Kuroko. Emang lo temen se teamnya apa.

'Entar kalau Kise-kun galau terus main basketnya jelek kan ga bagus.'

Itu yang ada dipikiran Kuroko.

'Entar tim nasional Jepang bisa-bisa kalah dibabak penyisihan lagi gara-gara Kise-kun galauan.'

Ah iya—ternyata... mereka jadi anggota timnas Jepang, oh iya FYI tahun ini diadain World Basketball Competition dan yang jadi perwakilan dari Jepang adalah.

Kise Ryouta /7

Kagami Taiga/10

Takao Kazunari/5

Akashi Seijuuro/4

Midorima Shintarou/8

Aomine Daiki/9

Kuroko Tetsuya/11

Murasakibara Atsushi/15

Dan orang-orang dari Teiko chuu gakou yang namanya tak usah disebut, tak penting, bulan depan mereka akan memulai pertandingan babak penyisihan, WBC kali ini diadakan di Tokyo, Jepang.

Selain itu—dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kise sendirian dengan keadakannya...

Menurut Akashi, bisa saja orang yang memberi pmaneh itu akan membunuh Kise.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya yang super overproctective ama dia—meskipun terlihat menyebalkan namun tetap saja. Ia tidak mau kehilangan si pirang yang ribut ini.

Maaf saja—tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan si 'Noro' ataupun yang di DRRR!Chat Room—'Datenshi' membunuh sahabatnya.

"Eh? Serius Kurokocchi? Kita kemana?"

"Kebetulan ada seseorang yang ingin ku temui, kita ke Nekoma."

Tunggu.

Nekoma itu kan...?

"Kurokocchi—ini bukan krosoper... masak ke Nekoma, mau ketemu Kenma? Diakan anak fandom sebelah."

Kuroko cuman bisa swt.

"Bukan Nekoma gakuen... Kise-kun, Nekoma yang lain."

Curse

Mereka sampai di Nekoma.

"Ir... Irrasshaima...shite~~ Gho—Kuroko!"

Jijik...

Entah kenapa melihat hal yang di depannya membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu Kagami-kun?"

"Kagamicchi! Jangan pake pakaian gitu napa! Kimochi warui—ssu!" Kise bahkan tak berani menatap orang yang ada didepannya

Emang Kagami pake apa si. Bikin Kevo ayo kita lihat!

Ia pakai satu suit pakaian maid yang ketat karena ototnya yang lumayan—ah sudahlah, ditambah rok mini dan nekomimi warna merah dikepalanya.

Membayangkannya sudah bisa bikin anda sekalian muntah berjamaah.

"Kalian pikir aku mau apa pakai pakaian beginian! Aku ini kalah One On One tau ama dia! Coba kalau aku yang menang! Yang pakai pakaian ini bukan aku tapi dia." menunjuk ke sebuah tempat pandangan mata Kuroko dan Kise langsung tertuju pada sesosok manusia yang dekil, bau, kumal orang jepang yang hitam banget kaya orang nggak mandi ratusan abad *Dilempar ke ring*

"Kayaknya kemenangan lo waktu itu cuman keberuntungan—atau karena ada Tetsu? Abis kalo one on one lo nggak pernah ngalahin gue kan?"

"U—Urusai!"

"Makanya lo nggak bakal pernah bisa 'diatas'" ucap pemuda dekil itu ambigu, muka si Kagami udah semerah saos bolognese (karena Tomat ataupun kepiting rebus sudah terlalu mainstrum*

"U—Urusai!"

"Jadi ini ulah Aominecchi—ssu."

"Dasar pasangan yang aneh. Ngomong-ngomong yang lain mana."

Kise mengedarkan pandangannya—diluar ada anak kecil yang sangat polos seperti memanggilnya keluar.

"Tunggu dulu Kurokocchi, aku ada urusan dulu sebentar." Kise Keluar dari Nekoma (read: Neko Maid Cafe) lalu menghampiri gadis cilik itu ke seberang jalan. Ia membungkuk sebentar lalu bertanya pada gadis cilik itu.

"Ada apa gadis manis apa kau—" Kise tiba-tiba ia merasa punggungnya basah, perutnya juga, perlahan ia melihat sesuatu berwarna keperakkan yang menusuk tepat di dada kirinya

"Merah... apa ini darahku—ssu?"

Lalu di detik berikutnya semuanya jadi gelap.

Kuroko melihat Kise yang berlari kearah gadis itu membungkuk sebentar hingga sebuah truk menghalangi penglihatan Kuroko.

Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis kecil itu—ia seperti akan melakukan sesuatu.

Sedetik kemudian, ketika Truck yang menutupi pandangan Kuroko menghilang matanya membulat sempurna—

—Disebrang jalan sana, Kise Ryouta tergeletak begitu saja bermandikan darah.

Dan gadis itu—Hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Prang!

Tanpa sadar ia memecahkan piring kecil yang berisi red velvet cake kesukaannya—katanya kalau dia makan itu dia bisa ingat Akashi (karena sama-sama merah)

Semua menatap Kuroko aneh, Kuroko tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya—membuat teman-temannya mengikuti dari belakang

"Oi Kuroko kau ke—Ah!" Kagami terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya, begitu pula dengan Aomine dan juga Takao dan Midorima. Sementara Kuroko hanya terduduk melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

_/Apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya kutukan?_

_/Bagaimana jika kita buktikan kutukan itu ada atau tidak... setiap minggu akan ada satu orang temanmu yang tewas._

_Itu mustahil._

Tanpa disadari airmatanya mengalir dari matanya, ia hanya bisa terdiam—ia terlalu kaget.

Ini diluar pemikirannya.

"K...Kise...Kun..."

Curse

Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya—ikut bersedih atas meninggalnya Kise Ryouta, Ace Kaijou. Bahkan Kasamatsu tidak bisa berkata satu katapun melihat sosok yang terbujur kaku di depannya ini. Ia menyesal tidak bisa bersamanya karena lebih mementingkan kuliahnya kemarin.

Persetan dengan Kuliah kemarin—dosen malah tidak datang!

Kemarin, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Saat ia ingin bersiap-siap pulang setelah mendapat pesan kalau kuliah hari ini batal, Kasamatsu mendapat telepon dari Miyaji—anggota Strky, genk street basketnya.

"Kasamatsu... ada berita penting."

Suaranya terdengar aneh, perasaannya juga aneh.

"Ada apa Miyaji... jangan bilang kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya lagi."

/"Bukan Kasamatsu. Ini tentang Kouhai kesayangan lo..." Miyaji memutuskan perkataannya, suaranya seperti menangis.

"Kouhai? Kise maksud lo... emang dia kenapa?" Tanya Kasamatsu. Alih-alih ia berusaha agar tenang yang ada malahan tambah ga enak—dadanya serasa sesak.

"Kata Takao—Kise... dibunuh orang tak di kenal."

JGER!

Seketika juga suara petir terdengar dari luar kelas yang kosong—hanya ada Kasamatsu di sana.

"Eh?"

Dia terdiam—ia menatap jendela—diluar hujan.

"A—apa maksudmu... kau jangan bercanda!"

/"Mana mungkin aku bercanda Kasamatsu—kalau lo nggak percaya—ni biar Kuroko yang bilang, dia yang pertama kali lihat."

"..."

/"Kasa...matsu-san... gomenasai..." Suara Kuroko terdengar lirih dari seberang.

"Aku... tidak tahu, semuanya terjadi secara cepat... aku minta maaf." Suaranya bergetar—apa ia menangis.

"Maa... itu bukan salahmu Kuroko... kau tak perlu minta maaf." Ia duduk diatas bangku, memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu melihat peringatan alarm yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

**[ 1st Anniversary]**

Sontak saja pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini tersentak kaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Ah.. Aku lupa..." Airmata mengalir dari mata metal bluenya yang sedingin es lalu jatuh dari dagunya.

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat hari jadian yang ke satu."

Sudah telat.

Ia tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan pirang yang selalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatanya... yang selalu menyuruhnya agar tidur dan makan yang teratur. Pirang yang selalu melarangnya untuk bergadang.

"Kenapa... harus secepat ini..."

Hanya suara hujan yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan Kasamatsu. Ia sekarang berdiri di depan makam keluarga sang Ace. Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat.

Awal ia bertemu dengannya, lalu ia menjalin hubungan yang special hingga hari ini

Dan kini ia meninggalkannya.

Si pirang Jenius basket ini meninggalkannya.

Kadang emas tidaklah abadi...

Sama seperti manusia—sejenius apapun seseorang ia tak akan bisa hidup abadi.

Ya—hidup sang Perfect Copy berakhir hari ini.

**Kowareta Kin—The End.**

Yahoooooooooooooooo bertemu lagi dengan saia Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Di chap sebelumnya gomenasaiiiiii T_T aku salah tulis namanya Fujisaki-sensei desu.

Tapi di chap ini aku nggak salah nulis-ssu! Ah Chap ini nggak ada AkaKuro cuman nyempil AoKaga, KiKuro ama KiKasa itupun dikit. Karena Akashi nggak di Tokyo jadi kesannya maksain kan kalau Akashi tiba-tiba ada di Tokyo padahal kemarin malam masih di Kyoto—untuk dari itu minna-san yang AkaKuro shipper Gomenasai T_T nggak bisa masang hint

Tapi tenang aja chap depan full AkaKuro karena besok korban selanjutnya adalah!

.

.

.

"Ketika seorang raja kehilangan kepercayaan dari anak buahnya—maka raja itu harus menghilang"

Next Chap: Emperor's Believe

"Kumohon—siapa saja boleh asal jangan dia..."

SEE YOU NEXT CURSE!


	3. Chapter 02: 王の信じていたもの Part 1

Malam itu angin terasa dingin meskipun musim telah berganti—Akashi melihat pesan dari Kuroko.

_/Orang yang ku kenal?_

_Ya... orang yang kau kenal._

Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Ia masih memikirkan pesan terakhir yang ia kirim Ke Kuroko, direbahkannya tubuhnya keatas ranjang lalu mencoba untuk memasuki ruang mimpi.

Dan detik berikutnya iapun terlelap.

Curse

A Kuroko's Basketball Fanfiction

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curse © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Rate: T+

Genre: Horror, Psycological-thriller, Tragedy

Chapter 02: Ou no Shinjiteita mono (Emperor's Belief_01)

Pair in this Chapter: AkaKuro (YEAH!)

Note: Usahakan saat membaca ini anda memutar lagu ini, **&amp;Z (Aldnoah Zero) atau Tsuki Akari (Akame Ga Kill) ataupun Dareka, Umi wo (Zankyou No Terror)**

Warning: OOC, YAOI, semua merk produk, game atau anime lain yang muncul di fanfict ini bukan milik saya!

Akashi membuka matanya pelan, tempat apa ini? Aksen eropa klasik terasa sangat kental di ruangan ini. Akashi tidak ingat kalau kamarnya seklasik ini.

"Ini dimana?"

"Ah... akhirnya kamu sadar juga. Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi menoleh kearah suara—disana ia melihat sosok berambut hitam yang mirip dengannya

Eh?

"Kau siapa? Ini dimana?" tanyanya panik—manik crimsonnya menatap kedua mata emas dari sosok berambut hitam tersebut, namun ketika ia berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Apa maksudnya ini.

"Selamat datang di duniaku—namaku Noro. Kagerou Noro"

Akashi menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu... Kagerou.

"Kager...ou?" Nama yang aneh, itu yang ada dipikiran Akashi.

"Kau ingin keluar dari sini kan Akashi-kun?" Akashi menoleh kearah Kagerou lalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku punya Game untuk mu."

"Game?"

"Ya... kau pasti mendapat pesan yang berisi sebuah ungkapan aneh—dari Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi menatapnya lagi, kali ini rasa kagetnya telah memuncak. Ia mengingat kembalin pesan yang dikirim oleh pacarnya tersebut.

"Aku Kagerou Noro—orang yang mengirimi pesan itu ke Kuroko Tetsuya. Nah pertanyaannya adalah..."

Akashi mencoba untuk tenang—ia sebisa mungkin mencegah agar tubuhnya tidak diambil alih oleh 'Bokushi' lagi. setelah ia bisa tenang, ia kembali menatap Kagerou.

"Pertanyaannya adalah... siapa yang akan mati?"

DEG!

Akashi tidak menyangka kalau persepsinya kemarin tentang pesan itu benar, orang ini akan membunuh seseorang yang dia yang Kuroko kenal.

"Aku tahu kau memberitahu Kuroko Tetsuya maksud dari pesan itu bukan? Jadi harusnya kau sudah tahu kan siapa yang aku maksud?"

Tentu saja Akashi tahu... dia tahu—pemuda ini menargetkan sang pirang dari Kaijou—mantan teman satu teamnya.

Kiseki no Sedai... Kise Ryouta.

Alasannya Kise adalah Jenius dalam basket—keberadaannya sangatlah penting (apalagi setelah ia bisa mengkopi semua kemampuan khusus para anggota lainnya termasuk emperor eyes miliknya) dan satu lagi alasan yang menurutnya konyol

Kise berambut pirang—emas (pertamanya ia kira itu honeyblonde).

"Ayolah Akashi-kun... kau ingin pulang bukan? Kau ingin pergi kan dari dunia ini."

Tentu saja... Akashi ingin pergi dari dunia ini.

Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakan jawabannya?

Apakah ia langsung membunuh si pirang itu?

"Tanpa kau mengatakannyapun aku akan membunuhnya... jadi kau tak usah khawatir... kau juga tak akan dikatakan pembunuh... karena yang tahu hal ini hanya aku dan kamu."

Akashi terus berfikir—apa ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak—dan tinggal di tempat ini selamanya.

Akashi membuka mulutnya pelan

"Kise... Kise Ryouta." Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu penakut sehingga ia mengatakannya—namun perlahan ia merasakan kepalanya berat.

"Dan untuk gamenya—semoga berhasil?" samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kagerou.

'Jadi... Gamenya baru dimulai.' Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap

Curse

Akashi merapihkan bukunya lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas—sudah dua hari sejak mimpi aneh itu—dan ia sekarang harus ke Kanagawa—untuk mengunjungi makam Kise.

Ia tidak bisa datang kemarin—karena ia baru mendapat pesan dari Kagami tadi malam.

_/Akashi... Kise._

Ia masih ingat betul saat itu ia belajar untuk ujian tengah semester untuk besok.

_Ada apa dengannya...?_

Akashi sebenarnya sudah tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Kise. Karena...

.

.

Ia telah bertemu dengannya—sang Kagerou, orang dibalik semua ini.

_/Dia... meninggal, kemarin pagi. Dan tadi baru saja dimakamkan_

Akashi perlahan membulatkan matanya—ia tahu Kise akan meninggal—ia mengingat kata-kata Kagerou

"_Tanpa kau mengatakan jawabannya... ia juga akan meninggal."_

Tapi yang Akashi kagetkan—secepat inikah?

Secepat inikah ia harus kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya?

Ya... Akashi tahu, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kise—namun yang jadi masalah adalah.

Kuroko.

Kise sangat dekat dengan Kuroko—karena saat smp Kuroko adalah mentornya Kise. Kise juga terkenal sangat hormat dengan Kuroko, Kise juga terkenal overprotective dengan surai babyblue itu—bahkan melebihi dirinya.

Meskipun akhirnya ia lebih memilih senpainya dibanding Kuroko.

—Aku yakin ia pasti sedih sekarang. Itulah yang dipikirkan Akashi.

Akashi berjalan di koridor Rakuzan, ia sudah mengatakan pada teman-temannya di klub basket kalau hari ini ia tidak bisa hadir, karena ia harus pergi ke pemakaman temannya.

SKIP

Sesampainya di Tokyo, ia langsung pergi ke makam yang dikatakan Kagami.

Kenapa ia bertanyanya ke Kagami mulu? Ia tak tega menanyakannya ke Kuroko—apalagi Kasamatsu. Makanya ia menanyakannya ke kagami aja.

Setelah ia sampai disana—ia melihat sosok babyblue yang sedang berdoa disana.

"Kuroko."

Didekatinya pemuda itu. Lalu menyentuh pundaknya pelan, Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan temboknya seperti biasa—

Tidak.

Entah kenapa mata pemuda yang ada di depannya penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Aku tidak bisa... melindunginya." Suaranya terdengar serak dan lirih.

"Kalau saja... aku memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, kalau saja aku tahu gadis itu—"

"Tunggu... Gadis?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan penasaran—setahunya yang dibalik semua ini adakah seorang pria—Kagerou.

Ia lebih baik menyimpan semua ini—ia tidak ingin menambah beban Kuroko.

Tanpa menyadari kalau jalan yang ia ambil salah.

Jika aku menjadi Akashi... maka akan ku katakan semuanya, kejadian kemarin pagi, mimpi itu dan juga sosok dari orang yang mengirim pesan aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa lengan bajunya ditarik, ia kembali dari dunia lamunannya. Kuroko lalu berkata sesuatu.

"Jangan..."

Akashi menatapnya bingung. Jangan?

"Ada apa?"

Didekapnya pemuda bersurai biru yang ada di depannya ini, tanpa disadari rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Dan setelah itu hanya keheningan yang terjadi.

Karena hujan semakin deras, Akashi akhirnya menbawa pemuda itu ke sebuah bangunan dilkuar kompleks makam—sebuah cafe.

Dengan dua cangkir minuman—espresso dan camomile tea. Mereka masih diselimuti keheningan, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

"Kumohon."

Kali ini Kuroko kembali bersuara.

"Kau harus janji padaku..."

"Janji...?" Akashi semakin bingung, namun ia kembali diam.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku..."

Akashi kaget, mana mungkin ia akan meninggalkannya?

"Tenang, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu—"

"KAU HANYA TAK TAHU!" tiba-tiba suara Kuroko naik satu oktaf dari biasanya. Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan nada bicara Kuroko, namun yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah.

Pemuda yang di depannya ini menangis, air matanya mengalir dengan deras, pemuda bersurai merah itu memegang puncak kepala Kuroko, lalu perlahan memegang pundaknya yang bergetar.

Sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kalinya melihat Kuroko menangis di depannya—hanya saja kali ini berbeda.

Tangisannya terdengar memekikkan telinganya.

"Tenang saja Kuroko, aku akan selalu ada disisimu."

Pemuda didepannya masih menangis.

"Kau adalah korban selanjutnya Akashi-kun..." masih dengan sedikit isakan—ia memberitahu sebuah kebenaran yang mengejutkan sang crimson.

"Apa maksudmu... Kuroko?"

"Tadi pagi aku mendapat telepon dari Noro."

_/"Yo... Kuroko Tetsuya, ini aku Noro. Bagaimana masih belum percaya dengan kutukan?"_

_/"Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku punya kuis untukmu, waktumu hanya 5 hari lagi."_

"_Eum." Jujur saja sebenarnya Kuroko takut dan ia sebenarnya ingin merekam suaranya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tombol perekam suara tidak berfungsi._

_/"Ini adalah cerita seorang raja yang berkuasa sangat lama, namun suatu hari sang raja dikhianati oleh seorang prajuritnya. Satu persatu pasukan mulai kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap sang raja, sang prajurit itu berkata. __**Raja yang sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya, lebih baik menghilang saja. **__Lalu prajurit itu mengakhiri hidup sang raja."_

_Kuroko tidak bereaksi apa-apa, karena tentu saja ia tahu ini berhubungan dengan teman-temannya—para Kiseki no Sedai_

_Dan orang yang memiliki posisi yang bisa diumpamakan sebagai raja tersebut adalah... 'dia'_

"_Kau jangan bercanda kan?"_

_/"Apa aku terdengan bercanda—mungkin kau tahu jawabannya... itu cepat sekali."_

"_Kumohon..."_

_/"Hmm?" Noro hanya terdiam menanggapi kata-kata yang keluar diseberang sana._

"_Kumohon... siapa saja boleh, asal jangan dia."_

_/"Ternyata pertanyaanku terlalu mudah ya... kalau begitu sampai ketemu 5 hari lagi."_

"_Hei!"_

_Sambungan teleponpun terputus, hanya suara tuuut tuuut yang menjawab panggilan terakhir Kuroko sebelum akhirnya ia menaruh kembali telepon itu ketempatnya dan berjalan ke sekolah._

"Seperti itulah." Kuroko menghela nafas supaya ia bisa menceritakannya dengan tenang sementara Akashi hanya terdiam.

"Selanjutnya... aku ya? Tapi tenang saja!" Akashi menatap Kuroko, ia tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan kedua pundak pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Kuroko... Aku yakin aku tak akan mati, aku kan terus disampingmu." Mata crimsonnya memancarkan keyakinan yang kuat—yang mampu membuat sosok babyblue didepannya ini tersenyum kecil.

"Aku percaya padamu... Akashi-kun."

"Ah hujannya sudah reda, ayo kita ke camp."

Sebenarnya Akashi punya dua alasan ke Tokyo. Satu ia ingin mengunjungi makam Kise karena kemarin ia tidak sempat mengikuti upacara pemakamannya, dua karena Camp pelatihan untuk WBC sudah dimulai, selama 3 minggu ia akan berada di Tokyo, bersama Kuroko-nya.

.

.

.

.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuat Akashi membeku seketika, ia melihat sosok itu—Kagerou yang kini tersenyum iblis didepannya, dan ketika Akashi mengedipkan matanya.

Sosoknya menghilang.

**Emperor's Belief—To Be Continued**

**Background Sound: Re:Start (Yakitate! Japan Ending 4)**

YOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ktemu lagi dengan saya, Kuroko Tetsuragi adiknya Yata Misaki yang tak diakui (ngarep lo).

Oh iya dichap sebelumnya aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Saya lupa terimakashih untuk yang udah review

Makasih ya udah review ff ini baik yang prolog maupun Gold arc ataupun keduanya.

Emperor arc nya saiya bagi jadi dua—jadi dua chapter AkaKuro special untuk para AkaKuro shipper ^^ tapi tenang saja Akashi nggak mati kok... cuman, Lihat aja chap depan

Yaeh! Sampai jumpa Chap Depan!

Salam HOMRA


	4. Chapter 03: 王の信じていたもの Final part

Sepasang mata berwarna gray menatap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan manik heterocrome (kiri emas, kanan hitam) senyum setan tak hilang dari wajah sang manik hetero ia menatap sang pemuda bermata gray itu lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga sang pemuda.

"Ayo kita main..."

Nihil.

Tak ada respon yang diterima oleh san manik heterochrome—Kagerou

Pemuda itu hanya bisa diam—matanya abu-abunya seperti tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

"Kau membosankan, lebih baik aku pergi saja."

Curse.

A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curse © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Chapter 03: Ou no Shinjiteita Mono (Emperor's Belief) Final Part.

Warning: judul anime, produck, game yang tercantum di fanfict ini bukan punya saya

_Aku punya sebuah cerita._

_Dulu... dulu sekali ada sebuah kerajaan yang tentram dan damai_

Para pemail tim nasional jepang terus berlatih dengan giat agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan pertama yang akan berlangsung sekitar 3 minggu lagi.

Mereka masih tidak bisa memungkiri kalau mereka masih dirundung kesedihan—akibat meninggalnya sang perfect copy satu minggu yang lalu.

"Hoiii waktunya makan malam!" panggil Riko dari luar lapangan, terlihat para pemain timnas yang bertebaran dibawah langit senja.

"Hoy! Waktunya makan malam!"

Semua pemain yang tadinya tergeletak tak bernyawa—kecuali Akashi yang lagi bicara dengan pelatih—ya kelez Akashi ikut teler -.- langsung bangkit dari kuburnya *digeplakrame-rame* lalu berjalan keluar dari gym.

Kecuali satu orang.

Pemuda itu terdiam melihat sosok rambut merah-hitam itu lalu kembali menatap langit senja dari gym (gymnya kayak yang di INEGo Galaxy yang atapnya bisa dibuka tutup).

"Oi Takao, ngapain masih disana...?" suara lain membuyarkan lamunan sang pemuda. Ditatapnya sosok berambut hijau lumut dengan tap di kesepuluh jarinya—ah jangan lupa bulu matanya yang lentik menambah kesan fabulous*Dilempar* dari sang pemuda.

"Ah... Shin-chan rupanya... nggak ngapa-ngapain, yuk ke ruang makan. Ntar jatah kita dibabat ama AoKaga couple lagi." pemilik Hawk Eyes itu berjalan meninggalkan sosok hijau—Midorima yang menyusulnya.

'Ada apa dengannya—nodayo? Tapi bukan berarti aku khawatir—nodayo! Cuman penasaran aja'

Dalem hatipun masih Tsundere dasar. Duo combie dari Shuutoku itupun lantas pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Oi... okawari (nambah dong)"

"Gue nggak bakal kalah dari lo Dekil, ore mo okawari! (gue juga nambah!)"

Semua hanya terdiam melihat dua orang setan makan yang terus-terusan nambah—terlihat dari tumpukan piring yang ada disampingnya mereka.

"Okawari!"

"Okawari!"

"Okawari!"

"Okawari!"

"Okawari!"

"Okawari!"

"Okawari!"

"Okawari!"

"Yah sayang sekali tapi nasi karenya udah habis..." seru Riko memperlihatkan rice cooker yang udah habis isinya.

"Seperti biasa Kare buatanya Kagami emang enak!" komen Hyuuga sambil minum air.

"Haa~ kapan ya kantoku juga bisa bikin Kare yang enak kayak gini -_-" komen Kogane

"Oh... maaf ya kalau saya tak bisa masak!" komen Aida sambil cuci piring bekas makan tadi lalu pergi dari dapur. Diikuti yang lainnya.

Sesampainya di kamar masing-masing Akashi pun duduk di kursi lalu mulai membuka sebuah buku—

Mathematics for grade 2

Wanjirr Akashi—nggak di rumah, nggak di sekolah nggak di camp belajar mulu kerjaannya.

Kembarannya Shizuku lo ya!

"Kira-kira game apa yang akan diberikan ya?" tanya Akashi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutar-mutar pensilnya lalu kembali menjawab soal-soal yang ada dibuku itu.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu—jam menunjukan pukul 22:00 Akashi memutuskan untuk tidur.

Curse

Sesosok pemuda membuka matanya—mata metal bluenya menatap kesekelilingnya—taman bunga?

"Pffffttt! Tempat apa ini? Cewek banget."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pemuda itu mendengar suara langkah kali dari belakang—disana ada seorang pemuda bermata hitam dan emas berjalan dari arah yang searah dengan posisinya.

"Hmm?" pemuda itu berhenti sebentar lalu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan sang metal blue.

"Selamat datang di duniaku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Takao Kazunari-kun."

Akashi terdiam sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Tempat ini—kan

Teiko...

Pemuda berambut crimson itu menatap sosok babyblue yang ada di depannya kini, seragam teiko melekat sempurna pada pemuda berambut babyblue ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini." Ia melihat pakaiannya

Seragam—Rakuzan.

Eh? Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan seragam SMAnya sementara Kuroko mengenakan seragam SMPnya.

Dia melihat sesosok crimson lainnya yang tiba disana terlebih dahulu

Itu...

Dia.

Dirinya saat masih SMP—lebih tepatnya Alter Egonya (A/N: untuk bedain—yang versi SMP tak tulis Seijuuro dan yang SMA di tulis Akashi.). Mata merah dan emas milik pemuda itu menatap sang babyblue yang tersenyum manis di depannya.

Ini tidak mungkin.

"Eh? Bagaimana—kau bisa tahu namaku?" Takao mundur beberapa langkah dari pemuda bermanik heterokromia itu.

"Hmm? Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri—namaku Noro, Kagero Noro." Mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal Takao-kun." Takao melihat sebuah gunting di tangan Kagerou

"Dan sampai jumpa."

Akashi mengikuti kemanapun kedua sosok masalalu itu pergi, sampai akhirnya Kuroko terdiam dan memandangi sebuah kotak berisi anak anjing yang sangat lucu.

"Panasnya... ya kan, Tetsuya?" Kuroko menatap mata heterokromia dari si crimson lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Maka dari ini aku benci musim panas."

Eh?

Kalau Akashi tak salah lihat kalender sekarang masih bulan Maret. Sang kapten Rakuzan itupun mengambil handphone (yang sejak kapan ada disana) lalu melihat tanggal—kedua mata Crimsonnya terbelalak.

12:05

August, 15th

Ini adalah pertengahan musim panas—lebih tepatnya ditengah-tengah libur.

Akashi melihat sosok Kuroko yang mengejar anak anjing yang kabur disertai Seijuuro dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah truck melintas, sementara pemuda itu masih ada di jalan

Sedetik kemudian yang dia lihat adalah.

"Huaaa~ aku pikir aku akan mati!"

"Hehehe maaf."

"Nggak kenapa kok, lain kali jangan gitu lagi ya!" Kagerou menatap senyum dari pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Nee Takao-kun?"

Takao menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran, lalu kembali fokus ke kue-kuenya

"Nani?"

"Mau bermain game?"

Takao hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sekarang ia dan Kagerou sedang berada di sebuah ruang lengkap sengan satu buah tea set... dan juga kue-kue yang enak

'Whooaa kue-kue ini enak.'

"Game?" tanya Takao setelah ia memakan satu buah autumn cookies. Ia menatap Kagerou.

"Iya... Game."

Sosok pemuda biru tersebut berlumuran darah—sementara di depannya ada sosok pemuda bermata metal gray bergakuran hitam.

Gakuran hitam?

Itu kan seragam.

"Game over, king..."

Lalu semua menjadi gelap.

Akashi membuka matanya pelan, sekarang ia ada di sebuah ruang besar yang bukan kamarnya—tempat ini... disini ada 5 buah jam yang satu telah terlumuri darah.

"Saa... ayo kita mulai, new game."

"Ah!" Akashi kembali ke tempat ini, di sebuah taman dimana Kuroko akan menemukan sebuah anak anjing.

"Eh?"

Kuroko dan Seijuuro justru meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa melihat kearah anak anjing tersebut. Sampai mereka di persimpangan jalan dimana ada orang yang sedang merenovasi bangunan.

"Aku ingin kita taruhan." Kagerou menatap Takao yang masih dengan lahapnya memakan kue-kue itu.

"Enak ya?" tanya Kagerou sambil sweatdrop di tempat.

"Iya enak banget! Oh iya ngomong-ngomong taruhan apa ya?"

"Siapa yang akan mati."

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSH!

Kagerou harus merelakan wajahnya mendapat siraman hangat dari teh yang keluar dari mulut Takao.

"Haaaaaaa?"

"Aku bilang siapa yang akan mati."

"Oy! Yang serius donk!"

"Sekarang Akashi Seijuuro sedang bermain dengan kematian."

'Akashi?'

"Kau bisa lihat ini."

Dan Takao sukses membelalakan matanya kaget.

Disana ada dua orang Akashi—berseragam Teiko dan berseragam Rakuzan.

"Bagaimana? Kau kaget bukan?"

Takao hanya diam.

_Namun suatu hari, ada seorang prajurit yang iri dan ingin menghancurkan sang raja_

Seijuuro menatap kaget apa yang ada di depannya begitu pula Akashi.

Sosok babyblue itu tertusuk oleh salah satu besi baja yang lebarnya hampir 50 cm.

"TETSUYA/KUROKO!"

Hujan turun perlahan membuat darah itu mengalir mengikuti aliran air hujan, sekali lagi Akashi melihat sosok bergakuran hitam itu.

"King... Game Over... again..."

Seperti ingatannya dimainkan Akashi tetap tidak bisa mengingat seragam dari sekolah mana itu.

Akashipun merasakan semuanya berhenti, latar kembali berganti. Kini Akashi berada di sebuah trotoar, disana ada dirinya dimasa lalu. Kuroko yang hampir tertabrak truck.

Ia bingung.

Sejak kapan sudah banyak jam yang berlumuran darah seperti ini?

"Ayolah king, jangan main-main. Ingat ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Kalau kau gagal lagi. Dia akan mati." Akashi terbelalak, ia lalu menyadari sesuatu.

Ia bisa bergerak.

Padahal waktu berhenti.

Itu artinya ia memiliki kesempatan—kesempatan terakhir untuk menghentikan permainan busuk ini.

Ia berlari menuju arah pemuda babyblue yang membatu itu lalu menarik pemuda itu ke trotoar.

Ia tak melihat dirinya dimasa lalu.

Bagai keajaiban datang—waktu kembali berjalan—membuatnya bertabrakan dengan ujung truck

Darah tersimbah kemana-mana, ke tiang listrik, ke rambu-rambu lalu lintas dan ke wajah putih pucat sang babyblue.

"!"

Akashi terkaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya itu, sepasang mata skyblue menatapnya dengan seringaian setannya.

"Oh my god, you win... King.. but, good bye."

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

_Prajurit itu membuat sebuah kebohongan agar sang raja di benci oleh para prajurit lainnya. Saat itu sang raja benar-benar dibenci dan akhirnya berencana akan dihukum mati_

"Bagaimana keadakan Akashi-kun?" pemuda berambut babyblue ini menatap resah pintu rumah sakit. Sudah seharian penuh ini Akashi dan Takao tidak sadarkan diri—maka dari itu mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Sosok dokter keluar dari kamar tersebut menyebabkan semua orang bergerombloan kesana termasuk Kuroko.

"Tenang, tidak ada yang serius hanya saja—ini tergantung dari Akashi sendiri."

Semua menatap dokter tersebut dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Dia koma."

_Sang prajurit memenggal kepala sang raja, namun kepalanya tak terpenggal. Menghanguskan badannya namun tak hangus sedikitpun_

"Bagaimana keadakanmu Takao? Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu—nodayo!"

Takao menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Nee, Shin-chan..."

"?"

"Menurutmu... siapa yang akan mati?" Matanya menatap Midorima dengan tatapan yang aneh, membuat sang shooting guard terkaget, namun tiba-tiba Takao tertawa.

"Ah... aku hanya bercanda, lupakan saja."

"Akashi koma." Takao menatap Midorima dengan tatapan super kaget, ia lalu menatap kembali langit-langit kamar yang putih.

"Oh..." Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Takao, ia menyeringai.

'Aku yang menang... Kau pikir kau bisa segampang itu membunuh teman-temanku?'

_Sampai akhirnya sang raja diracuni, namun ia tidak mati._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ia hanya tertidur bagaikan putri di dongeng sleeping beauty._

_**Emperor arc END**_

Yosha! Kembali lagi dengan saya Kuroko Tetsuragi desuuuuuuuu! Wah, chapter ini pendek.

Chapter depan akan masuk Clover arc/Lucky Arc/ Takao Arc. Arc yang paling panjang yang memakan mungkin sekitaran 4 chap!

Sampai jumpa lagi!

Omake

Sosok bermata crimson itu terduduk disebuah kursi di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan familiar dengannya. Di depannya ada Kagerou yang membersihkan katananya dengan gumpalan kapas ia lalu menatap sang crimson.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari dunia ini... Akashi-kun."

Sementara Akashi hanya terdiam...

Ia ingat... gakuran berwarna hitam itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Seragam Shuutoku.

Apa ini berarti ada orang lain yang ikut campur dalam game ini?

Omake End


	5. Chapter 04: 新しいキセキの消えた

Kuroko menatap sosok crimson yang terdidur di depannya, alat bantu pernapasan dan alat-alat yang membingungkan lainnya tertempel sempurna.

"Kumohon bangunlah..."

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun."

Curse

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate: T+

Genre: Psycological, Thriller, Horror, Game, Tragedy.

Chapter 04: Atarashī kiseki no kieta (The Disappeared of New Miracles)

Warning: judul anime, produk, game yang tercantum pada fanfiction ini bukan milik saya, TakaoArc!

Insert song: Kisetsu wa Tsugi-tsugi Shindeiku

_**Kisetsu wa tsugi tsugi shindeiku**_

_**Zetsumei no koe ga kaze ni naru**_

04:00 a.m

Midorima membuka matanya pelan, langit berbintang menghiasi indahnya malam... Midorima merutuk kesal.. mata emerladnya menatap langit yang masih gelap gulita ini.

Kenapa ia bangun sepagi ini?

Namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara bola basket yang berbenturan dengan tanah (Kamar Midorima dan Takao tepat di samping lapangan outdoor jadi ia bisa melihat lapangan dari balik jendelanya.)

Midorima yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di luar beranjak dari tempat tidurnya—mengambil kacamata lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya—namun ketika ia menatap tempat tidur milik sang parten ia sedikit kaget.

Kosong—ia menatap jendela.

"Anak ituuuuu..." Midorima menatap kesal jendela itu.

Eh? Salah jendela apa Midorima? sampai-sampai kau mendesisi (?) kesal seperti itu.

Bukan jendelanya ding, tapi yang ada dibalik jendela.

"Dasar... diakan baru keluar dari rumah sakit—nodayo." Midorima berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sampai di lorong ia bertemu Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun mau kemana?" Midorima sedikit tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia lantas melihat kesana-kemari sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Aku disini... Midorima-kun." Mata emerlardnya menangkap bayangan sosok babyblue.

"Haaa ternyata kau Kuroko, bikin kaget aja—nanodayo. Kau sendiri dari mana—nodayo. Bukan berarti aku perhatian padamu—nanodayo."

Kuroko hanya sweatdrop. Ia lalu menjawab

"Aku baru saja dari toilet, kalau Midorima-kun?"

"Si Takao-yaro itu... dia lagi main basket di luar, dingin-dingin gini. Dia kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit—nodayo!"

"Yasudah aku cari Takao dulu, mau aku marahi—nodayo!" tanpa menunggu komentar Kuroko, Midorima langsung pergi melewati sang babyblue begitu saja.

_**Iromeku machi no yoenai otoko**_

_**Tsuki wo miageta wa koko ja busui**_

Sampainya di lapangan ia melihat sosok berambut raven itu lagi ngos-ngosan.

"Aku bosan diem terus, males juga.. nggak bisa tidur lagi... tapi sekarang huaah capek banget... mana dingin lagi—" Takao menghentikan kata-katanya, ia merasa pundaknya disentuh seseorang. Ia lalu menatap pundaknya, sebuah tangan bertap menyentuhnya.

Ah dia tahu ini tangan siapa.

"Etto... Shin...Chan?"

Takao membalikkan badannya bisa di bilang sekarang Midorima marah level dewa.

Tatapan matanya bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada Kageyama dari fandom sebelah. Ituuuu loooo Setternya Karasuno! Yang paling penasaran sama kekuatannya Chitoge yang suver—Chitoge siapa? Itu cewek yang spikenya bisa bikin Hinata nyungsep*—untung beach volley kalau enggak— -_- ok kembali ke topic.

"Oi Bakao... kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Eh? Etto setengah 3? Jam 3?"

Haaaa?

"Bakao kau disini dari jam berapa haa?" Midorima bertanya dengan nada yang lebih menusuk lagi.

"J...Jam... setengah dua."

What?

Berarti dia disini dari dua setengah jam yang lalu.

Ctak!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di puncak kepala sang raven—sementara yang dijitak hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan, si hijau lumut malah mulai ancang-ancang untuk.

"KAU INI GILA APA?!"

Berteriak—untung dilapangan hanya ada mereka berdua saja—dan teriakan Midorima tak bergitu besar—nanodayo

"Kau cari mati apa? Kau itu kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit—nodayo! Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa lagi memang siapa yang paling khawatir—nodayo!"

Ups... Midorima kau harus mendikte apa yang kau katakan tadi—sementara Takao udah terdiam.

Kini Midorima terdiam.

"Siapa yang paling khawatir—jangan bilang Shin-chan?"

AhOh.. skak mat Midorima.

"Bu—bukan lah!"

"Ehhh? Jadi Shin-chan khawatir ni..." goda sang raven sementara Midorima semakin kelabakan.

Seme Tsundere... ini jarang sekali ada -_- biasanya yang ada itu Uke tsundere.

_**Doro ni ashi mo tsureru seikatsu ni**_

_**Ame wa Arukooru no aji ga shita**_

"Ayo kita balik..." Midorima berjalan lalu diikuti oleh sang raven. Sang raven melihat bulan yang bersinar di subuh itu.

"Nee Shin-chan... ngomong-ngomong ini jam berapa?"

"Jam empat pagi—nanodayo."

"Oh..." sang raven berjalan di belakang sang hijau lumut, baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah ia merasa kepalanya berat sekali—matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Are..." lama kelamaan ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

'Cih sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih?' batinnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

_**Apashii na me de samayou machi de**_

_**Kyoudo fushin no Innocent ekimae nite**_

Midorima menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Mana Takao?"

Ia tak melihat Takao sepanjang lorong—ia lalu berbalik ke lapangan.

"Oi Taka—"

Ia kaget merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ujung sepatunya—ia menoleh kebawah.

"Oi Takao!"

Midorima berjongkok lalu memegang pergelangan tangan sang raven.

Dingin... tapi denyut nadinya masih ada.

"Fyuuh... syukurlah kupikir dia mati—nodayo."

Diangkatnya tubuh sang raven lalu dibawanya ke kamar.

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau tak mau mendengarkan nasehat orang lain Bakao. Repotkan jadinya—nodayo."

Tak ada respon dari sang raven.

Midorima memasuki kamarnya, menidurkan sang raven ke tempat tidur. Ia lalu menghubungi rumah sakit.

"Bikin repot aja—nodayo."

Ia menaruh tangannya ke dahi sang raven.

"Suhu tubuhnya semakin menurun—nodayo"

_**Boku wa boku to yobu ni wa futashi ka na?**_

_**Hantoumei na Kage ga ikiteru fuuda.**_

"Lho Takao?"

Mata metal bluenya membulat sempurna melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Surai crimson itu... mata semerah ruby itu.

"Akashi? Lo bukannya seharusnya kau koma?!"

Akashi terdiam lalu mendekat kearah Takao.

"Kau sendiri—kenapa bisa ada disini?"

_**Ame ni utaeba kumo ga wareru ka?**_

_**Nigiyaka na natsu no hikarabita inochi da.**_

"Wah~~ Takao-kun Ohayo...!"

Akashi berbalik menatap Kagerou yang tersenyum sambil menyapa Takao.

Apa Takao mengenal Kagerou.

"Ettto... Kage-chan bisa tanya sesuatu?"

Kagerou hanya menyeringai lalu meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Takao.

"Kenapa Akashi bisa ada disini? Setahuku dia Koma."

Tiba-tiba Kagerou terkikik kecil dan itu membuat Takao sedikit takut.

"Yang ada disini hanyalah 'jiwa'nya saja! Ya sama dengan mu—kau yang ada disini hanya jiwamu saja! Hahahahahahaha!"

Takao terdiam, ia menatap Akashi, menatapnya dengan tatapan apakah itu benar? Yang dijawab anggukan singkat.

"Lalu tubuhku?"

Kagerou hanya menyeringai sambil menaikkan pundaknya tanda tak tahu, ia lalu mendekati Takao ia membisikan sesuatu pada pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Saa Game time~~"

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke Kuroko Tetsuya—dan untuk minna-san yang ada disini—aku punya teka-teki yang harus kalian jawab. Dan jawabannya adalah orang yang akan mati minggu ini."

Takao dan Akashi terdiam, napas mereka tercekat—mereka benar-benar tegang. Nyawa teman-temannya ada ditangannya.

"Dia adalah **Keajaiban**, namun **bukan keajaiban**."

Keajaiban namun bukan keajaiban? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Times up. Aku tunggu jawabanmu Takao... jaa~"

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Haikei ima wa shiki kako ni tsugu**_

_**Zetsuen no shi**_

_**Saite na hibi no saiakuna yume no**_

_**Zangai wo sutete wo ikezu koko de ikitaeyou to**_

Takao membuka matanya lagi, kali ini yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih, bau khas obat terasa sangat menyengat di hidung sang raven.

"Ah... aku masuk rumah sakit lagi ya." Pandangannya terlihat sangat sayu, ia menatap Midorima yang masuk keruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadakanmu, Takao?" Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap surai hijau lumut itu dengan lemah.

"Aku nggak tahu, aku lelah sekali." Takao menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

Takao menutup matanya pelan, ia mengingat lagi kata-kata Kagerou tadi—_"Dia adalah keajaiban namun ia bukan keajaiban."_

Takao tiba-tiba membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Jangan bilang—dia..."

_**Kousei hana wa saki kimi ni tsutau**_

_**Hensen no shi**_

_**Kunou ni mamirete nageki kanashi mi**_

_**Soredemo todaenu uta ni hi wa sasazu tomo**_

Keesokan hari Takao mendapat kabar bahwa sang Power forward bernomor 10 itu mengalami kecelakaan saat berlatih.

Tubuhnya tertimpa ring basket, menyebabkan sang PF meninggal ditempat.

"Maafkan aku... ini semua salahku. Aku tak sempat menyelamatkan Kaga-chin. Aku minta maaf."

Itu Murasakibara...

"Itu bukan salahmu kok Murasakibara..."

Kali ini suara Aomine yang terdengar—rival sekaligus seme dari sang PF.

Takao hanya terdiam—ia memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar.

Ia tahu...

Semua terlambat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa semua hal ini bisa terjadi—apa-apaan game ini!"

_**Tsukareta kao ni ashi wo hikizutte**_

_**Terikaesu yuuhi ni kao wo shikamete**_

_**Ikou ka modoro ka? Nayami wa suru kedo**_

_**Shibaraku senaka arukidasu senaka**_

"Kuroko—aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Kuroko menatap wajah sang raven dengan tatapan kaget—wajah Takao terlihat sangat kucal—dia terlihat sangat depresi.

"Apa-apan ini? Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Kuroko terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Takao.

"Kuroko—aku tahu, apa yang kau dan Kagerou Noro-chan lakukan. Kalian bermain game dengan kita sebagai korbannya bukan?!"

Sekali lagi—mata biru Kuroko terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Takao, bagaimana caranya Takao mengetahuinya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Akashi." Kuroko menatap Takao, tatapan Takao mulai melemah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya—aku bertemu dengannya—Akashi Seijuuro... gara-gara game memuakkan mu itu kita jiwanya terperangkap di 'dunia' itu selamanya."

"Hentikan game sialan ini! Kumohon..."

Kuroko hanya terdiam, ia lalu terduduk...

"Kalau saja..."

"Kalau saja aku bisa menghentikan game ini... akan kuhentikan dari awal!" Kini giliran Takao yang terdiam ia menatap Kuroko yang menunduk—pundaknya bergetar hebat, Takao bisa melihat tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Bukan berarti aku menginginkan permainan ini—ini terjadi sesukanya."

_**Haikei ima wa naki kakou wa omou boukyou no shi**_

_**Saite na hibi ga saiaku na yume ga **_

_**hajimari datta to omoueba **_

_**Zuibun tooku da.**_

Takao menendang bola basket itu hingga menabrak tembok gym, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"_Bukan berarti aku menginginkan permainan ini..." _Kata-kata Kuroko terus terngiang di kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

"Apa sudah aku lakukan...? apa yang sudah aku katakan?"

Ia telah mengatakan hal seburuk itu pada Kuroko. Ia tak memikirkan perasaan sang baby blue yang tersakiti akibat perkataannya yang sok tahu itu.

"Tapi kalau Kuroko sendiri tak tahu... siapa yang akan menolong kami?"

Jangan—jangan ada lagi yang mati.

Takao mengambil bola basket itu lalu memantul-mantulkannya ke tembok.

"Seseorang beritahu aku..."

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_**Douse hana wa chiri **_

_**Rinne no wa ni kaeru inochi**_

_**Kunou ni mamirete nagete kanashimi**_

_**Soredemo todaenu uta ni hi wa sasazu tomo.**_

"Kau nggak bercanda kan?" Takao menatap sosok Kagerou yang tersenyum iblis.

"Ya tentu saja... apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Takao hanya mengeleng.

"Biar aku ulangi satu hal. Aku menyukaimu Takao, aku ingin kau tetap disini bersamaku selamanya."

_**Kisetsu wa tsugi-tsugi iki kaeru**_

**Takao arc—To Be Continued**

Yeaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh chapter pertama TAKAO ARC! *ditimpuk karena berisik* ehehe gomen-gomen aku nggak bakal ribut lagi ssu.

Oh iya disini ada cinta segitiga! Mido-Taka-OC(Kagerou) hehehe... wah—wah wah bakalan ada NTR (non Hentai). —chap depan adalah inti dari Takao arc karena yang jadi korban di chap depan adalah.

Yup 100 untuk anda Midorima Shintarou!

Sampai jumpa chap depan

Takao Arc. Death Clover


	6. Chapter 05: 死のクローバ

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh apa yang seharusnya milikku." Kagerou menatap kesal sebuah daun clover aneh berwarna merah darah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu—menggunakan Lucky itemmu... Midorima Shintarou..."

Curse

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curse © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Rate: T+ (For Violence)

Genre: Horror, Psychological, Thriller, Tragedy, Game

Warning: Gore tingkat dasar! Yaoi detected! OOC, DeatH GamE. Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan anime/manga maupun light novel (KnB Replace) sekalipun!

Insert Song: Hoshikuzu no Ring.

START

_**Omoi takusu yureru moji wo**_

_**Anata ni wa todokanakute**_

Kuroko menatap pesan yang dikirim oleh Kagerou, ia merasa sangat kaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya ini.

"Tidak... ada yang mati minggu ini?"

Bukannya Kuroko tidak senang—jika tidak ada yang mati minggu ini—justru ia sangat senang

Entah kenapa pesan ini terdengar misterius...

Apa benar tidak ada yang mati minggu ini.

Ting!

Satu pesan datang lagi, Kuroko melihat pesan itu. Dia terlihat bingung... pesan itu tertulis.

_From: Noro_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Aku tak suka sesuatu yang seharusnya milikku disentuh orang lain. Peringatkan itu padanya._

Masalahnya—ia harus memperingatkan ini kesiapa? Siapanya siapa yang disentuh oleh siapa sehingga membuat siapanya siapa marah *plak

Sekali lagi kepercayaan Kuroko menurun.

Pasti akan ada yang mati minggu ini.

_**Sora wo mai hoshi ni naru**_

_**Hikari ga setsunai yo.**_

Midorima terlihat sangat gelisah, dia saat ini sedang berada di taman belakan camp yang kata Riko disana banyak tumbuh clover berdaun tiga—namun kok warnanya hijau semua—nodayo!

Haaa? Lu pikir ada clover warna pink apa?

"Bagaimana ini—nodayo! Cancer berada di peringkat terbawah dan aku masih belum mendapatkan red clover itu—nanodayo!"

Midorima... lucky itemmu kali ini terlalu aneh—nodayo.

Sang SG dari Shuutoku itu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Mencari ini?" tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara, ia mengadahkan kepalanya melihat sesosok pemuda yang mungkin terlihat familiar untuknya,

Gakuran itu.

Rambut Raven itu

Mata metal bluenya yang dingin sedingin es. Namun

Dia siapa? Midorima yakin ia pernah melihatnya saat SMP, ia ingat pemuda itu...

Tapi... Siapa?

"Ah! Red Clover!"

"Kau menginginkannya? Baiklah ini untukmu."

_**Fumishimeta ashimoto yurai de shimau kara**_

_**Te wo nobashita kureta ano koro wo omoidshiteku**_

Takao berjalan menyusuri camp, sampai ia melihat sosok hijau Midorima balik dari halaman belakang.

"Bagaimana Shin-chan, Red Clovernya udah kete—" Kata-kata Takao terputus ketika Midorima melewatinya begitu saja.

Eh?

"Oi Shin-chan." Menepuk pundaknya pelan, Midorima melihat kesamping Kiri dan kanan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan lurus meninggalkan Takao yang ada disana.

"Shin...Chan?"

Jujur seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah diabaikan seperti ini oleh sang lumut—seberapa kuatnya sang ace menghindari sang raven—ia pasti tidak bisa.

Namun tadi itu.

Midorima bertingkah seakan-akan ia tak melihat Takao.

Ini bahkan lebih parah dari Missdirection milik Kuroko, ini... bahkan...

Bukan terlihat mengabaikan.

Rasanya seperti—Takao menghilang dari kehidupan Midorima.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

_**Kirari Hoshikuzu tachi atsumete mite ne**_

_**Namida poro poro poro koborete kieri ni sou de**_

_**Gyuutto yubi no sukima mune ni atte ta no**_

_**Itsuka kudakechitta yakusoku ga ring ni kaeru.**_

Takao menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, apa yang terjadi. Bukan hanya Midorima

SEMUA ORANG MENGANGGAPNYA SEPERTI TIDAK ADA!

Kecuali satu orang... Kuroko.

Ya tadi dia bertemu dengan sang babyblue. Dia sedang

"Hmm... Ohayo gozaimasu—Takao-kun?"

"Eh? Kuroko kau?"

"Oi Kuroko kau berbicara dengan siapa—nanodayo?" Kuroko menatap sang surai hijau lumut yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau bicara apa Midorima-kun... tentu saja Taka—"

Hilang.

"—O-kun." Kuroko menatap punggung Takao yang menjauh dari tempat itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Masak cuman Kuroko aja yang bisa lihat aku... Cih?"

"Kau..."

Suara ini... jangan bilang?

"Shin-chan! Akhirnya ada orang lain yang bisa—" menepuk pundak sang hijau lumut Takao benar-benar senang sampai akhirnya.

"Kau siapa—nanodayo?"

_**Shimaikonda omoi de ni wa**_

_**Egao dake afure sugite**_

Pemuda hawk eye itu menghentikan tepukannya, mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit lalu menatap mata emerlard sang SG.

"Shin...chan? maksud?"

"Kau siapa—nodayo. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, itu terdengar sangat akrab—nodayo. Aku tak mengenalmu jadi hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu—nanodayo"

Takao hanya terdiam—Midorima tidak terlihat sedang berbohong

Ia tak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda

Ia terlihat sangat serius.

Takao hanya menatap sang surai hijau lumut yang ada di depannya ini, yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Menelan ludahnya pelan ia tersenyum—terpaksa.

"Ahahahaha gomen! Gomen! Midorima-kun, namaku Takao, Takao Kazunari, mulai hari ini aku akan sekamar denganmu. Salam kenal!"

Sakit.

Rasanya sakit sekali, memperkenalkan diri kembali kepada orang yang selalu ada disampingmu itu menyakitkan, apalagi.

Ini semua terjadi tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

_**Fureru no wa kowaku naru mou ushinaitakunai**_

_**Shinjirareta koto wo hokori ni omou kara**_

_**Anata no ima dakishimeteitene zutto kanarazu**_

Takao menatap pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku... Shin-chan?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengingat apapun." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, yang sedikit melorot.

"Tapi... aku yakin suatu saat aku pasti akan mengingatnya—nodayo. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu—nodayo! Hanya saja kau itu partnerku, aku harus mengingatmu—nodayo"

Takao hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata dari sang Kiseki berambut hijau lumut yang Tsundere seperti biasanya.

"Kau Tsundere sekali—Shin-chan!"

"Aku tidak Tsundere—nanodayo! Apa kau memang menyebalkan—nodayo!"

"_Kau menyebalkan—nodayo!"_

"_Berhenti mengikutiku!"_

"_A...Aku...Aku... me...me...me..menyu..nyu..Menyukaimu [*]"_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan memasuki kepala Midorima, ia menatap Takao yang masih mencari clover.

"Kono mitsuba no clover wa sekai de tatta hitotsu dake!" sesekali sang Raven bersenandung sambil memutar-mutar clover berdaun tiga yang ia dapatkan.

Siapa dia? Siapa pemuda bergakuran hitam yang muncul di ingatannya.

Midorima ingat dia, Midorima tak mungkin melupakan orang yang dia sukai hanya saja

Dia itu siapa?

"Kono chiisana clover wa maimichi koko de waratteru, mada shiranai kanashi mi wo mitsu wo hana te wo nobasu kara!"

"_Hahahaha apaan tuh Shin-chan! Seperti biasa kau selalu membawa benda yang aneh-aneh! Hahahaha!"_

"_Diam kau Ba***"_

Siapa...?

Siapa orang yang disana?

Mana mungkin...

Midorima melupakannya kan?

_**Ochita hoshikuzu tachi atsumete mite mo**_

_**Kokoro yura yura yura yurai de kieiri soude**_

_**Fui ni anata no koe mune ni hibitta **_

_**Dareka kizutsukenai yasashisa ga shizukani tsukamu.**_

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

Ah... Bagaimana Midorima bisa lupa?

Ia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah merah kental miliknya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Oh iya, ia terjatuh dari atap camp. Dan itu semua karena kecerobohannya.

Lalu ketika ia mengedipkan matanya.

"Ini dimana?" Midorima menatap sekelilingnya.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Midorima Shintarou."

_**Hirari hoshikuzu tachi atsumete mite nee**_

_**Namida poro poro poro koborete kieri ni soude**_

"Kau siapa—nanodayo?"

Midorima menatap sosok bergakuran itu dengan teliti, matanya membulat sempurna.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya?

"T—Takao."

"Bukan."

"Eh?" Midorima menatap pemuda itu dengan teliti.

Itu Takao? Tapi dia bilang dia bukan Takao.

"Namaku adalah Kagerou Noro... Datenshi, oya apa aku semirip itu dengan Takao-kun? Menurutku aku ini mirip Akashi—nanodayo" protesnya sambil mengikuti suffix dari Midorima

"Apa kau mengenalnya—mereka—nodayo."

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya pada orang yang sudah mati." Midorima menatap Kagerou dengan tatapan yang sangat kaget.

"Apa maksudmu—nodayo? Aku sudah mati?" hanya dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Kagerou.

Bagaimana bisa? Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, ingatan tentang'nya'.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke neraka, Midorima Shintarou." Mata heterokromianya menatap Midorima kesal, ia menarik Midorima lalu tiba-tiba bumi runtuh hanya tersisa dua pijakan untuk Kagerou dan juga Midorima.

"Aku ingatkan padamu, aku tak suka milikku disentuh orang lain, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu..."

_**Gyutto yubi no sukima mune ni atetta no**_

_**Itsuka kudakechitta yakusoku no ring ni kaeru**_

Takao saat itu sedang beristirahat di kamar miliknya dan Midorima, ia mendengarkan lagu dari i-podnya sesekali ia mengikuti lantunan lagi itu.

"Mr raindrop fallen away from me now."

Setelah ia mendengarkan lagu, iapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya—ia merasa sumpek makanya ia ingin membuka jendela kamar

Namun saat ia membuka jendela, bagai waktu berjalan lambat matanya bertemu dengan mata emerlard milik sesosok pemuda dengan rambut yang senada dengan matanya.

Satu detik kemudian semua berlalu dengan cepat, bagai ditarik gravitasi pemuda itu tertarik kebawah dan berciuman dengan tanah dengan sangat keras. Darah mulai membanjiri areal tempat. Di dekatnya ada selembar daun Clover berwarna merah aneh yang terjatuh tepat disamping Midorima.

Sementara Takao hanya terdiam. Pemuda itu.

"Shin... Chan?" bagai membeku, ia tak bisa bergerak seinchipun. Ia tetap terdiam sampai akhirnya.

Dia berlari menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga—hingga yang ia lihat adalah, sosok yang tampak mengenaskan itu. Namun ia berhenti di depannya, ia tak maju. Ia hanya melihat sosok mengenaskan itu dari bawah

"Shin-chan?" disana ia melihat Kuroko yang menghubungi rumah sakit.

Apa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan?

_**Ochita hoshikuzu tachi atsumete mite mo**_

_**Kokoro yura yura yura yuraide kieiri sou de**_

"Aku tak suka kau dekat dengannya, maka dari itu aku membuatmu tak ingat dengannya, Aku membencimu Midorima Shintarou. Satu hal yang paling aku benci darimu adalah."

Aku tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisimu... meskipun aku membunuhmu sekalipun.

Aku tahu itu, aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Aku menyukai ini—aku tak mau permainan ini selesai begitu saja.

Aku ingin dia mengatakan 'Sekali lagi' lalu semua akan terulang dari awal. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa mengalahkan sang hijau lumut.

Ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan sang raven.

"Aku membencimu... Sayounara."

Mendorong pelan hingga Midorima terjatuh dari posisinya, sementara Kagerou hanya menyeringai setan.

"Namun, aku tak akan menyerah... aku akan membasmi semua orang yang berani menyentuhnya. Meskipun dia adalah orang yang disukainya."

"Karena..."

"Takao-kun itu milikku." Ia menatap kembali taman clovernya lalu mengambil clover berwarna merah darah yang baru saja mengambil nyawa sang tensai shooter.

_**Fui ni anata no koe mune ni hibitta**_

_**Douka yume demo ii daijoubu to warawase misete.**_

Midorima saat itu sedang berada diatap melihat awan yang biru, sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya mulai pulih. Siapa pemuda itu.

Namun siapa sangka saat Midorima mengkhayal tentang pemuda itu lucky itemnya yang saat itu adalah setangkai clover warna merah itu diterbangkan angin.

Midorima yang tak ingin kehilangan lucky itemnya, mengulurkan tangannya, ia berpegangan pada pembatas namun kakinya terpeleset.

Ia terjatuh dengan kepala menghadap ketanah dan saat matanya bertemu mata milik Takao.

Ia mengingatnya.

Bagaimana bisa Midorima melupakannya.

Ah... Midorima melupakannya, memang iya melupakannya. Namun disaat ia mengingatnya. Semua sudah terlambat

"Gomen... aku mengingatmu—nanodayo." Saat itu juga kepalanya membentur tanah.

Ia melihat Kuroko—ia melihat Aomine dan Murasakibara.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" ia mendengar suara yang tak ingin ia dengarkan.

'Kumohon jangan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu... itu membuatku merasa bersalah—nanodayo.'

Semuanya pun gelap.

Hujan turuh sangat deras, Takao menatap hujan yang turun dari jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku mengingatnya, bagaimana aku bisa lupa..."

"Aku mengingatnya..."

**Takao Arc—To Be Continued.**

Apa yang aku buat ini! Ah gagalllllll~~~~~~ A

Ah kagak nyambung—padahal ini adalah puncak dari Takao Arc! Ampuni aku~~ mana aku buat Midorima hilang ingatan pula! Mana dibuat pas inget malah mati pula!

Chap depan akan terungkap bagaimana Kagami bisa mati!

Yosh sampai jumpa chapter depan!

Next Chapter 06 The Last Story of Violet Titan


	7. Chapter 06: 紫巨人の最後の物語

"Hmmm... siapa yang bagus ajak main ya?"

Sosok berambut merah gelap itu berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan surai violet dari sang Center Yosen Gakuen.

"Oi, Main yuk!"

"Hn.. Ok" Jawabnya malas.

Curse

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curse © Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Rate: T+

Genre: Psychological, Thriller, Horror, Game, Tragedy, Angst

Chapter 06: The Last Story of Violet Titan.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya—lalu sesekali ia menguap. Ia benar-benar mengantuk

Tapi ia tidak boleh tidur! Ia harus keluar sebelum Takao sadar jika tidak...

"Pfft—jangan bilang kau menungguku seharian begitu! Hahahaha!"

Namun sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda sang raven akan sadar.

"Haa... mungkin aku butuh cafein—nodayo." Ia keluar dari ruangan Takao—disana ada Kuroko yang tertidur dipundak Aomine.

"Masih menunggu keterangan dokter? Lama sekali—nanodayo?"

"Mana gua tahu—hoaaamm gue ngantuk..."

"Kalau ngantuk ya tidur—Kuroko juga udah Tidur." Kata Midorima yang dibalas tatapan yang menyebalkan dari Aomine.

"Kalau gue tidur yang nopang ni palanya Tetsu siapa? Kan lu dah tahu gaya tidur gue gimana? Gue nggak mau ngebahayain Tetsu."

Ah iya juga—nodayo, Aomine itu kalau tidur emang tipe penghancur... namun akhirnya Midorima pergi dari tempat itu lalu kembali lagi dengan dua buah minuman kopi.

"Ini untukmu—nanodayo—tapi bukannya aku peduli padamu—nodayo." Aomine menerima kopi itu lalu meminumnya dan habis sekali teguk (whut?)

"Ah Sankyuu—akhirnya bisa melek lagi gue..."

"Haah.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

"Ukhh..."

"Eh... lo udah bangun ya Tetsu..." yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang phantom sixth man.

"Aomine-kun... bagainama keadakan Akashi-kun?" tanyanya, ia menatap sang surai dark blue itu tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala sang babyblue.

"Dia nggak kenapa-napa kok Tetsu! Santai saja." Sekali lagi Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu ia berjalan ke ruangannya Akashi...

"Akashi-kun... jangan mati..."

Kuroko tahu Akashi disana sedang berjuang untuk melewati game itu, menurut petunjuk yang diberi oleh Kagerou—sebelum di beri racun sang prajurit mengajak raja bermain sebuah game.

Dan kemungkinan dibalik kesadarannya Akashi sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Namun hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tak mengerti.

Apa yang ada dipikiran Noro, apa yang diinginkannya

Apa tujuan game ini?

Kagami masih saja bermain one-on-one dengan Murasakibara—entah sejal beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bermain—mereka seperti tak ada lelahnya.

Murasakibara melihat ada yang aneh dengan hoopnya namun ia tak peduli, ia hanya bermain—sampai ia puas.

"Kau membosankan Kaga-chin, kemana kemampuanmu waktu itu? Bosan."

Krek

"Cih aku mau pergi aja..."

Krek.

Bruk!

"Are... suara apa it—" Murasakibara terdiam melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Kaga-chin?"

Ring yang ada di depannya ambruk dan parahnya—dibawah ring itu ada Kagami, darah mulai mengalir membanjiri tempat itu.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat menghubungi Kuro—nggak... aku hubungin Mido-chin aja."

Hujan turun sangat jelas di camp, Murasakibara yang mendapat giliran membersihkan gudang menemukan sebuah buku dan sebuah kaset.

Kaset apa ini?

"Ehh...kaset ini aneh... kayak benda jadull..." Murasakibara mengambil kaset itu lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa.

"Are... cara untuk menghentikan kutukan 25 tahun yang lalu...? ah aku Kasih Kuro-chin aja ah..."

"Oi Kok Murasakibara masih bisa bersikap seperti biasa...?"

"Iya ya... dia nggak syok atau gimana gitu kek... dia kan yang pertama kali lihat Kagami-san terbunuh...?" suara desas desis anak-anak smp Teiko yang lewat disana membuat Murasakibara mengurungkan niatannya untuk keluar, tangannya memegang knop pintu yang sudah agak karatan itu.

"Janhan bilanh Murasakibara-senpai itu nhhak punya hati lahi! Iya ya—dia aja pas bilanh Kahami-san terbunuh ekspressinya nhhak takut atau kahet..." sahut salah satu temannya yang agak kesulitan mengucapkan huruf G.

"Badannya aja udah kayak monster jangan bilang hatinya nggak ada lagi."

Bukan...

Bukan berarti Murasakibara tidak kaget...

Kaget? Tentu saja ia kaget... ia benar-benar kaget.

"Kaga-chin?"

Darah mulai membanjiri daerah tempat Murasakibara berdiri—sementara Murasakibara menatap apa yang didepannya dengan tatapan yang sangat kaget, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan jatuh di hadapan mayat yang hancur tertimpa ring tersebut.

Ia sangat takut...

"Aku harus menghubungi Kuro—ah tidak aku hubungi Mido-chin aja... aku nggak mau Kuro-chin tambah tertekan..." ia menghubungi Midorima.

_/"Moshi..Moshi"_

"_Ah Mido-chin"_

_/"Oh Murasakibara ada apa?"_

"_Kaga-chin..."_

_/"Ada apa dengan Kagami? Dan juga kalau mau ngomongin Kagami ngapain ke aku! Harusnya kamu itu hubungin Aomine atau nggak Kuro—"_

"_Kaga-chin... dia mati."_

_/"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa—nodayo."_

"_Aku tak tahu... dia mati begitu saja setelah tertimpa ring... semua itu terjadi cepat sekali..."_

Murasakibara masih terdiam di gudang itu, ia membuka pelan knop pintu—bahkan suara pintu terdengar sangat panjang, ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu—ah ia juga meninggalkan kaset itu ditempatnya.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak takut..."

"Justru aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menahan rasa takutku makanya aku menyembunyikannya... kalau aku takut—aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan benar."

Dia tetap berjalan sampai ia bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Ara... Kurochin... konbanwa..."

"Konbanwa Murasakibara-kun."

"Kuro-chin... tadi aku menemukan sebuah kaset, judulnya aneh..."

"Judulnya aneh...?"

"Iya... kayak... cara menghentikan kutukan... atau apalah itu namanya..."

Kuroko terdiam mendengar kata-kata Murasakibara.

"Etto... Murasakibarak-kun... bisa kau ambil kaset itu?"

Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya sedikit...

"Hee... untuk apa?"

"Aku sedikit penasaran dengan kaset itu. Bisa kan?" pinta sang babyblue yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Murasakibara.

Murasakibara memasuki ruangan itu, lalu kembali dengan kaset itu.

"Ini..."

"Ah... Arigatou."

Tanpa banyak kata Murasakibara meninggalkan Kuroko disana.

"Ah... hari ini hujan lagi..."

"Dan hari ini ada pemakaman lagi..."

Sudah seminggu sejak sang shooting guard kiseki no sedai Midorima Shintarou meninggal akibat jatuh dari lantai 4 camp.

"Ternyata, Murasakibara-san itu bukan manusia ya!"

"Mana ada manusia yang biasa-biasa aja padahal udah ada tiga temannya yang meninggal dalam waktu kurang dari 1 bulan."

"Iya.. ya... idih apa jangan-jangan dia lagi yang ngelakuin semua itu... ia sengaja menghancurkan ring itu agar Kagami-san terbunuh."

"Oh iya saat Winter cup kan ia dikalahkan oleh kagami-san, mungkin ia iri jadi ia berusaha untuk membunuh Kagami-san."

"Ihh... seram ya! Sadis sekali, masak cuman hara-hara kalah dalam kekuatan dibunuh? Murasakibara-san benar-benar sudah tidak waras!"

"Hoi! Jangan mengada-ngada! Belum tentu kan Murasakibara-san yang melakukannya?!"

Murasakibara muak.

Ia tak ada niat untuk membunuh Kagami... terlebih lagi untuk apa ia membunuhnya?

"Murasakibara-kun... hari ini giliranmu membersihkan gudang."

Tanpa berbicara Murasakibara meninggalkan tempat itu menuju gudang.

"Gudang ini... kenapa selalu kotor..." ia berjalan sampai ia sadar ia terlilit kabel—ada satu lilitan dilehernya.

"Ah... apa ini—akhh..." ia menarik kabel itu yang selanjutnya malah tambah mengencang—mencekik leher sang titan.

"Eekhh ini apahhkk... ukkhh sesaakkhhh..." Murasakibara berusaha untuk melepas ikatan itu dari lehernya, namun ikatannya malah semakin keras membuatnya semakin tercekik.

"Ukhh..." ia masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tangannya terlepas dari genggaman kabel itu, kakinya sedikit melayang diudara dan wajahnya sedikit membiru.

Murasakibara Atsushi kehilangan nyawanya disini.

Keesokan harinya, hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya—di pemakaman banyak orang berpakaian hitam yang mengelilingi sebuah makam

—makam keluarga Murasakibara.

"Kasihan ya Murasakibara-san..."

"Iya ya..."

Kuroko hanya menatap pemuda-pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang agak kesal.

'Dasar munafik—didepan mereka bisa berkata seperti itu—mereka seenaknya berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Murasakibara-kun...'

"Cih bocah-bocah munafik..."

The Last Story of Violet Titan End

**TakaoArc—To Be Continued**

HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Apa yang aku tulis ini Nanodayo! Hah hah hah hah

Aku nggak banyak komen hari ini, makasih ya buat yang udah review...

Dan chapter ini ada omakenya...

Omake.

Kuroko memasukkan kaset itu ke sebuah tape lalu menekan tombol play.

[Halo... namaku Akashi Seijuuro—dari dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu.]

[Dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu kami mendapat kasus yang sama dengan kalian—setiap minggu akan ada teman kami yang meninggal—namun tahun itu tragedi kami hanya sampai Murasakibara—tidak seperti 50 tahun yang lalu...]

[Aku akan memberitahu cara untuk menghentikan kutukan itu—namun sebelum itu aku ingin menceritakan sebuah cerita...]

[Tentang seorang pemuda dan keajaiban.]

.

.

.

.

.

Omake End


	8. Chapter 07 少年とキセキ

Kuroko memasukkan kaset itu ke sebuah tape lalu menekan tombol play.

[Halo... namaku Akashi Seijuuro—dari dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu.]

[Dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu kami mendapat kasus yang sama dengan kalian—setiap minggu akan ada teman kami yang meninggal—namun tahun itu tragedi kami hanya sampai Murasakibara—tidak seperti 50 tahun yang lalu...]

[Aku akan memberitahu cara untuk menghentikan kutukan itu—namun sebelum itu aku ingin menceritakan sebuah cerita...]

[Tentang seorang pemuda dan keajaiban.]

Curse

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curse

Rate: T+

Genre: Angst, Game, Horror, Psychological, Thriller, Tragedy.

Warning: judul anime, game, ataupun merk produk dan website yang tercantum di fanfic ini bukan milikku!

Chapter 01: A Boy and Miracles (TAKAO Arc Final Chap)

Dahulu kala, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, hidup seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru yang dingin bagaikan es batu, ia tinggal di hutan yang lebat tanpa ada satupun orang yang menyadarinya.

Pemuda itu menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan putih yang indah.

Kapan aku bisa melihat langit yang indah ini bersama teman?

Pemuda itu terus berharap dan berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada orang yang menemukannya

Suatu hari, ketika sang pemuda raven tertidur dihamparan rumput di depan rumahnya, ia mendengar suara berisik dari semak-semak yang ada di depannya.

Pertamanya pemuda itu sedikit bergetar—ketakutan

Apa jangan-jangan itu serigala?

Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan dari benak sang raven—namun semua berubah ketika ia mendengar suara.

"Ah~~ dimana ini... aku ingin pulang—nanodayo."

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang manusia dengan pakaian berwarna putih dengan celana hitam yang keluar dari semak-semak tersebut, ia berjalan mendekati sang raven namun baru beberapa langkah.

Dubrak!

Sosok pemuda itu terjatuh, ia terdiam diri disana, sementara sang raven masih berpikir.

Bagaimana bisa ia terjatuh padahal tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa membuatnya tersandung?

Pemuda raven itu mendekati sang pemuda yang masih dalam posisi terduduk tersebut, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Seketika mata mereka bertemu.

Metal blue dan juga hijau emerlard bertemu.

"Hei namamu siapa?" tanya sang raven pada surai hijau.

"Midori—namaku Midori—nanodayo."

"Ah Midori ya namaku [*]" Midori tersenyum lalu bersalaman dengan sang raven.

"Salam kenal [*]"

Sang pemuda akhirnya mendapat banyak teman, mulai dari Kise, Momo, Murasakibara, Makka dan si kembar yang tak mirip Aoi dan Kuroko. Ia hidup dengan bahagia dengan teman-teman mereka sampai suatu saat terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Satu persatu temannya mati. Mulai dari sakit, dimakan serigala ataupun jatuh dari tembing.

Bahkan ada yang bunuh diri.

Sang pemuda yang melihat teman-temannya yang mati satu persatupun menjadi stress ia berteriak.

"KU MOHON! SATU KALI LAGI! BIARKAN AKU BERMAIN DENGAN MEREKA SATU KALI LAGI!"

Keajaibanpun muncul keeseokan harinya semua terulang dari awal, awal pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut hijau itu dan semuanya.

Tanpa henti bagaikan kaset rusak.

Bagaikan berputar pada pusat yang sama cerita ini bagai tak ada habisnya.

Ya dan cerita itu masih berlanjut...

Hingga sekarang

Curse

[Cerita itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Dengan pemeran yang sama dan alur yang sama...]

Kuroko mendengarkan isi kaset itu dengan seksama, ia tidak mau melewati satu barispun

[Kamipun juga mengalami hal yang kalian alami sekarang, teman-teman yang mati secara misterius namun terlihat tersusun dan terencana. Namun saat itu kami bisa menghentikan mala petaka yang ada disana.]

[Ya, semua berakhir tahun itu karena aku membunuh [*] aku tak sengaja mendorongnya dari lantai 5 camp pelatihan.]

[Pertamanya aku merasa sangat takut... ahh aku telah membunuhnya... aku telah membunuh [*]... aku yang panik melihat kebawah... tidak ada apa-apa disana.]

[Lalu aku melihat sosok pria bergakuran hitam ia berkata—game restart... aku yakin game ini pasti akan berulang kembali makanya aku merekam apa yang masih aku ingat...]

[Jika kalian ingin menyelesaikan game ini... kalian harus membunuh [*]... kenapa aku bisa yakin kalau kalian harus membunuh [*]? Setelah aku membunuhnya aku menceritakan hal ini pada Aomine, kau tahu apa yang iya katakan? Ia bilangg 'siapa [*] aku tidak mengenalnya.' Dan aku bertanya pada semua orang... tapi mereka bilang mereka tidak mengenal [*]... [*] menghilang bagaikan ia tak pernah ada di dunia ini...]

[Dan [*] yang aku maksud itu adalah... Takao.]

[Kau harus membunuhnya—jikalau ingin game ini berhenti di tengah-tengah.]

Kuroko masih terdiam, ia tidak mungkin membunuh Takao...

Itu tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana bisa ia membunuh?

Tapi apakah ini cara satu-satunya untuk menghentikan game sialan ini?

Tiba-tiba Kuroko mendengar suara pintu yang terdecit—disana ia melihat Takao yang berdiam diri disana.

"Takao-kun..."

"Nee... Kuroko, apa benar yang ada di kaset itu? Jika aku mati apa game ini akan berakhir..."

"Kalau begitu..." Kuroko kaget melihat apa yang Takao bawa... pisau? Darimana ia mendapat benda itu. Mengarahkannya ke lehernya

"Tunggu dulu Takao-kun, yamete! (jangan!)" untung Kuroko segera menghentikan sang raven sebelum pisau itu menyentuh kulitnya yang putih mulus itu.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku Kuroko! Kalau aku mati, game ini akan selesai bukan!"

"Dengar kata-kataku dulu Takai-kun! Mati bukanlah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya!" Kuroko masih berusaha untuk menghentikan sang raven yang berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kumohon... jangan lakukan ini..."

"Lalu membiarkan semuanya mati karena game ini? Jangan bercanda Kuroko! Aku tak mau melihat orang mati lagi! aku tak mau kehilangan lagi Kuroko! Shin-chan... Shin-chan saja sudah cukup!"

Pisau berhasil Kuroko ambil dari tangan Takao, ia menatap Takao yang terduduk sambil sedikit terisak.

"Kumohon Kuroko... ini cara satu-satunya bukan? Ya bukan! KUROKO JAWAB AKU!"

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam, ia menatap Takao yang masih terisak—ia lalu mendekati Takao.

"Kau tidak ingin orang lain meninggalkan Kuroko—kau sendiri sudah dengar bukan, kalau aku mati game ini akan selesai, jadi—"

Kata-kata Takao terhenti ditempat.

Hangat.

Ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangannya, di perutnya tertancap pisau yang seharusnya ada di tangan Kuroko.

"**Jika kau benar-benar ingin mati, mati saja sana... kalau perlu cepatlah membusuk..."**

Takao kaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Kuroko—bermata merah darah... dan kini sosok itu tersenyum padanya, ia tak tahu harus bilang apa?

Kuroko membunuhnya...

Sebelum kesadaran Takao benar-benar menghilang ia bisa mendengar kata-kata Kuroko.

"**Nah, saatnya menjemput sang Raja..."**

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap

Curse

"Aku tidak tahu kantoku, yang aku tahu Takao-kun memberontak, ia ingin mati... aku sudah berusaha untuk menghentikannya."

Kuroko menatap mayat yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan sedih, apa yang terjadi.

Yang ia ingat Takao berusaha untuk bunuh diri.

"_KUROKO JAWAB AKU!"_

Ia tidak ingat apa-apa setelah kata-kata Takao itu, yang ia ingat adalah. Ia terbangun dan sosok berdarah Takao sudah ada di depannya—dengan pisau yang tertancap sempurnya di perutnya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi...

Seseorang.

Beritahu aku...

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Curse

Aomine mendapat tugas untuk menjaga Akashi hari ini—sesekali ia menguap, tanda bosan.

"Che, kenapa dia harus dijaga, dia kan koma lagipula siapa yang ingin membunuhnya coba."

Aomine hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Akhirnya sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Are? Aomine?"

Aomine melihat ke sumber suara, mata merah yang selalu tertutup itu kini terbuka.

"Oi, bagaimana keadakanmu Akashi?" dia kembali keposisinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Aomine? Oh iya sudah berapa lama aku begini?"

Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Satu bulan—ah tidak maksudku hampir satu bulan... tiga mingguan lah... atau mungkin memang satu bulan."

"Selama itu kah..."

Aomine hanya mengangguk. Akashi lalu berguman sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Kuharap Kuroko baik-baik saja..."

Curse

"Kau! Berani sekali!"

"Tentu saja aku berani Kagerou-kun, lagipula Takao-kun sendiri yang meminta kematian itu..."

Di sebuah tempat, penuh dengan boneka sosok berambut babyblue bermata merah itu hanya tersenyum menatap Kagerou yang hanya bisa menangis meratapi kematian Takao Kazunari.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan game ini, Kagerou-kun. Sekarang duduklah dengan tenang... dan lihatlah permainanku."

**TakaoArc—End**

YEAH! TakaoArc! End! Wah aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas partisipasi kalian terutama buat yang sudah review! Aku berterima kasih sangat...

Ah masuk Final Arc... ni... berarti ini fanfic udah mau tamat, Akashi sang King sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya dan death game yang barupun akan dimulai.

Next—The Imitation Blue

Sedikit Spoiler—chap depan main pairingnya AoKuro (Friendship)

Jaaa neee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroko Tetsuragi The 'Daze'


	9. Chapter 08: 終のデスゲーム「ファーストゲーム」

Pemuda berambut babyblue dan bermata merah ini tersenyum sedikit kearah sang raja dan satu lagi sosok berambut babyblue namun bermata biru muda—Akashi dan Kuroko

Sang babyblue menyeringai kecil lalu

"**Saa... King... kita lihat apa kau bisa memenangkan game ini?"**

Menghilang di telan bumi

Curse

Kuroko no Basuke no Fanfiction desuuuu~~~

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curse © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Rate: T+

Genre: Angst, Game, Horror, Psychological, Thriller, Tragedy, YAOI

Warning: anime, game, ataupun produk lain yang tercantum di fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya, itu adalah milik instansi masing-masing saya hanya meminjam nama saja.

Note: Di Chapter ini akan ada beberapa korban... #spoilerlewat

Special Pairing for today: AoKuro (Friendship) and of course AkaKuro!

Check this out! LAST CHAP!

"Kenapa kita ada di tempat ini?" Aida sweatdrop ditempat... ini bukannya taman bermain? Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini...

"Bukannya kita mau stalking Kuroko ama Akashi yang lagi kencan ha? Ahomine!"

Kali ini giliran Hyuuga yang greget, pasalnya yang ada di pikirannya cuman satu

"Lagipula kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" kali ini komentar keluar dari mantan kapten Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio.

'Mereka nggak mungkin kencan disini!' pikir Aida dan Hyuuga.

"Ah itu Tetsu..."

SERIUS!?

Mereka (minus Kasamatsu) menatap ujung jari Aomine tertunjuk—dan terang saja itu Kuroko dan Akashi, mereka nampak mengunggu seseorang.

"Mereka nungguin kita, ayo cepat..." sementara yang lain hanya cengo...

"Lha? Bukannya kita mau ngikutin mereka—kok malah kita yang kesana?"

"Ha? Maksud? Kan aku bilangnya... besok Tetsu ama Akashi mau jalan-jalan mau ikut nggak?"

Sial mereka salah faham -_-

Merekapun pergi ke tempat Akashi dan Kuroko duduk berdua.

"Yo Akashi... udah lama nunggunya..."

"Kau seperti biasa ngaret Aomine..."

"Yo Tetsu..."

"..." Sementara Kuroko hanya terdiam, dia masih anteng minum vanilla milkshakenya. Aomine yang sedikit kesal dikacangin akhirnya mencubit pipi sang babyblue.

"Aomine-kun ittai desu..."

"Siapa suruh kamu ngacangin aku Tetsu..." Sementara Aomine melepaskan cubitannya, Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajahnya yang pokerface.

"Oh... maaf."

Aomine hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut sang bablyblue... kayak

Nggak niat!

"Ya sudah... kalau begitu kita mulai aja jalan-jalannya."

Mereka memulai jalan-jalan mereka dengan menaiki wahana-wahana yang extreme. Tak sesekali mereka muntah berjamaah karena menaiki wahana yang bikin pusing -_-

Tak terasa malampun tiba, Kuroko dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk naik biang lala...

Ini cuplikannya.

Di bianglala 1 ada Akashi sama rahasia dulu

Di Bianglala 2 ada Hyuuga ama Riko

Di Bianglalla sebut saja A dan B

Di bianglala 4 sebut saja C dan D

Di bianglala 5 Satsuki dan Sakurai

Di bianglala 6 kosong

Di biang lala 7 Aomine dengan... rahasia dulu.

"Haaa... males banget gue..."

"Kalau malas ya pulang sana, Aomine-kun..."

"Ya... nggak mungkin gue bisa pulang seka—TETSU!" Aomine hampir serangan jantung melihat sosok babyblue yang ada di depannya ini... Why?

"Lho bukannya lu sama Akashi? Kok lu ama gue?"

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Kuroko masih anteng minum vanilla milkshakenya tanpa menghiraukan Aomine yang gelagapan.

'Bukan itu masalahnya tahu...'

Lho kalau Kuroko ama Aomine... Akashi sama siapa donk?

"Maa bisa dibilang seperti itu..." Akashi hanya tersenyum manis melihat sosok berambut hitam dan bermata metal blue yang ada di depannya ini.

"Jadi anak kuliahan itu ribet ya, Kasamatsu-san?"

Oh Ternyata dia dengan Kasamatsu Yukio, come back ke biang lala 7

"Nee, Tetsu... kok gue agak nggak yakin dengan situasi yang sekarang—semua mati dengan misterius setiap satu minggu—nee bagaimana menurutmu jika minggu ini gue yang mati..."

BRUUUUUUUUUSSHH

"OI TETSU! ANJIR LU KALO MAU NYEMBUR JANGAN KE GUE JUGA KALI!"

"Aomine-kun juga jangan nanya yang aneh-aneh! Nggak akan ada yang mati lagi!"

Kuroko membersihkan wajahnya (sekitaran bibirnya) dengan sebuah tisu lalu ia memberika 1 pack tisu untuk Aomine... raut wajahnya berubah jadi agak sedih.

"Nggak akan ada yang mati lagi—maka dari itu..."

"Ini bersihin dulu mukamu..."

"Lampunya indah ya..." namun tak berlangsung lama karena listrik tiba-tiba mati... semua menjadi gelap...

"Oi Tetsu lo dimana Oi—" Kata-kata Aomine terputus—tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi disana.

Di biang lala enam yang entah kenapa kosong terlihat sedikit aneh, kau tahu kenapa?

Hilang...

Biang lala enam yang seharusnya ada diatas tempat Aomine dan Kuroko menghilang?

Apa memang ada?

Apa tidak?

Kemanakah hilangnya...

"Gelap sekali..." Kuroko hanya terdiam di tempatnya—ia tak berani bergerak ia takut terjadi sesuatu, ada sesuatu di sana.

"_Nee, bagaimana menurutmu kalau minggu ini aku yang mati."_

Jangan bercanda...

"Aomine-kun?"

Tak ada respon dari sang tan, napas Kuroko tercekat—rasa gelisah mulai menghampiri dirinya...

"Aomine-kun?"

Sekali lagi tak ada respon dari sang tan, membuat Kuroko semakin gelisah.

"Aomine-kun jawab aku... ini tidak lucu."

Listrik kembali menyala—apa yang dilihat Kuroko sudah cukup meyakinkan.

"Aomine...kun?"

Kenapa?

Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?

Bukannya seharusnya game ini sudah selesai?

"Akh... ini... bohong bukan?"

Merah... darah ini asli..

Tidak

Kumohon...

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Curse

Akashi terdiam melihat apa yang ada di bianglala itu.

Sebuah besi menancap dengan sempurna... bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana ini, Dai-chan tidak bisa dihubungi." Momoi menatap biang lala yang tertancap besi itu dan berharap semoga itu bukan yang ditumpangi Aomine dan Kuroko.

Sayang harapanmu tak terwujud.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrrttt...

Akashi menatap layar handphonenya

Kuroko

Calling...

"Moshi-moshi..."

_/"Ha... ha... ukh... hiks..."_

Suara isakan?

"Kuroko kau kenapa?"

_/"Akashi-kun..."_

Kuroko masih memanggil namanya, ia juga masih terisak... itu membuat Akashi sedikit kaget.

"Kuroko jangan bilang..."

_/"Akashi-kun... Aomine-kun dia..."_

"Kuroko kau tenang dulu ok? Aku akan menyuruh petugas untuk membenarkan bianglala ini secepatnya..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko, hanya suara isakan yang terdengar dar seberang sana.

"Apa yang terjadi Akashi-kun?" setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Akashi menghampiri salah-satu petugas, mengabaikan Riko.

"Ano... masih ada teman saya disana?"

"HEE? Bukannya sudah terevakuasi semua?"

"Tidak masih ada—di biang lala yang tertancap besi itu..."

Sang petugas menatap Akashi dengan tatapan horror

"YA TUHAN! Kalau begitu kami akan mengevakuasi mereka, kalian tunggu disini ya?"

Curse

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Di sebuah ruangan

"Ya... Akashi yang melakukannya... lebih dia membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Kuroko terdiam, airmata masih mengalir disudut matanya.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun tidak mungkin seperti itu."

"TIDAK KUROKO! DIA TAHU! AKASHI-KUN TAHU KALAU HAL INI AKAN TERJADI! NAMUN KARENA AKASHI-KUN MEMBENCINYA MAKANYA IA SENGAJA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUMU AGAR KAU TETAP BERSIKAP SEPERTI BIASA DAN TIDAK TAHU KALAU DIA AKAN MATI..."

Kuroko terdiam menatap sosok babyblue bermata merah darah yang ada di depannya ini.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya..."

"Sekarang aku beri pertanyaan. Kau pacar Akashi? Namun kenapa dia biasa-biasa saja membiarkanmu dengan Aomine? itu karena Akashi tahu, kalau dia akan mati di biang lala itu! Dia tahu, bahwa ia akan mati di depanmu. Akashi itu munafik... ia sudah berencana untuk melakukan hal itu..."

Kuroko terdiam, ia masih mencerna kata-kata sang mata merah

Apa benar...

Apa benar Akashi-kun sengaja melakukan hal ini?

"Jadi, apakah kau mau membantuku?"

Diulurkan tangan sang babyblue, Kuroko hanya terdiam... tatapan matanya kosong.

Curse

Sudah seminggu semenjak kematian sang Ace dari Too, keadakan semuanya runyam.

Termasuk di Seirin.

"Lo Kuroko-kun mana?" Tanya Aida... ia tak melihat Kuroko hari ini—minggu lalupun juga—namun ia pikir Kuroko hanya bolos latihan.

"Kalau Kuroko saya tidak tahu Kantoku—sudah hampir seminggu dia absen.."

"Haaaaaaaa? Dia absen? Serius?"

"Hah..."

"Anno... sumimasen?" Semua menatap kearah pintu—di sana ada Momoi Satsuki, sosok berambut merah muda ini mendekat ke arah Riko dan Hyuuga.

"Kalau kau mencari Kuroko—dia tidak ada disi—"

DOR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kapten!"

"Hyuuga!"

Mereka semua menatap Momoi yang kini memegang sebuah pistol—

"Momoi-san apa kan kamu—"

DOR!

"Furihata!"

Mata pink Momoi terlihat seperti haus darah—

"Ayo bermain denganku..."

DOR

DOR

"Ahahahahahahahaha..."

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MATI! MATI KALIAN SEMUA!"

DOR

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara tembakan mengalun di Seirin... hingga tersisa sosok Aida Riko yang kini meringkuk ketakukan di pojokan.

"Ara... hanya kamu yang tersisa."

"Selamat jalan... Aida Riko."

DOR

Momoi melihat mayat-mayat yang ada di depannya ini dengan tatapan kosong—lalu tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terkapar dilantai.

Dan darah muncul dari perutnya secara misterius.

Jangan bilang?

Curse

Pagi itu Momoi menyempatkan Seirin—untuk menemui Kuroko. Namun ketika dijalan ia mendengar anak-anak Seirin yang sedang membicarakan Kuroko.

"Apa hari ini Kuroko absen lagi ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." ia kenal—itu salah satu anggota tim basket Seirin—Furihata Kouki.

"Eh Tetsu-kun tidak sekolah?" Momoi lalu pergi dari tempat itu—tujuannya adalah rumah Kuroko.

Ia masuk ke rumah Kuroko dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Sosok kedua orang tua Kuroko, meninggal bagai habis dicabik-cabik hewan buas, tubuh mereka tidak terbentuk lagi.

"Tetsu-kun... Tetsu-kun!" Momoi yang panik langsung berlari ke kamar sang babyblue.

Brak!

Dibukannya pintu itu dengan kasar—disana ada Kuroko yang duduk dengan antengnya.

"Tetsu-kun..." sedikit mendekat—tiba-tiba ia sudah tidak melihat Kuroko lagi, ia membalikkan badannya.

"Momoi-san..."

Kuroko mendekapnya dari belakang—mata birunya berubah menjadi merah darah. Ia lalu membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Momoi sedangkan Momoi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan kental mulai keluar dari perut dan mulutnya. Darahkah?

Kuroko menancapnya—dengan pedang terkutuk Saika...

Dimana ia mendapatkannya.

"**Nee Momoi-san..."**

Kuroko memperdalam tusukan pedangnya membuat Momoi semakin kesakitan.

"**Berikan tubuhmu untukku..."**

**FinalArc—To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 09: 終のデスゲーム「ファイナルゲーム」

Kuroko menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang, mata merahnya menatap tajam bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terang.

"**Saa, bagaimana kita menyelesaikan semua ini."**

Diapun masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"**Ayo kita bermain lagi..."**

"**King..."**

**CursE**

A Kuroko's Basketball Fanfiction

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curse © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Rate: T-M (T+)

Genre: Horror, Psycological, Thriller, Tragedy.

Chapter 09: The End of DeatH Game (Final Game)

Warning: Future story (a year after Winter Cup) OOC Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, de el el, anime lain, produk ataupun game yang tercantum disini bukan punya saia!

"Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi bagian dari kelas ini."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Akashi menatap apa yang di depannya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya, melihat apa yang ada di depannya ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Nah kalau begitu Kuroko-san bisa duduk di meja paling belakang dekat jendela."

Kuroko berjalan menuju bangkunya, namun berbisik sesuatu ketika melewati bangku milik Akashi Seijuuro.

"**Ayo kita main lagi, King."**

Akashi kaget mendengar kata-kata Kuroko.

King?

"_Oh my god, You win King... But, Goodbye..."_

Akashi ingat dia...

Dia... Kuroko yang 'lain'

Kuroko yang ada di game itu, ya Akashi ingat percis orang itu... apa mungkin dia 'merasuki' tubuh Kuroko?

Atau itu seperti Bokushi miliknya?

Akashi hanya menatap langit biru lewat jendela kelas.

CuRsE

Akashi terdiam sejenak, ia meminum air yang ia bawa dari rumah sesekali memakan bento yang kini ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikan semua ini."

Akashi menutup matanya pelan.

"_Bunuh saja dia—Tetsuya."_

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya, Bokushi." Akashi

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Bokushi, Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Lalu meminum kembali airnya.

"_Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Tetsuya itu sudah mati?"_

BRUSHH!

"Ha?!" Teriak Akashi, semua orang lantas menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan 'dia-kenapa-?'

"_Kau jangan keras-keras teriaknya bego! Bikin malu aja!"_

"Gomen... abis aku kaget. Apa maksudmu?"

"_Begini lo—"_

"**Ara Akashi-kun konnichiwa."**

"_Aku jelaskan nanti."_

"Oh... hm Kuroko, konnichiwa."

Dia tidak membalas sapaan Akashi, dia kembali duduk di posisinya.

_**Nejireta shi no torikago sumi.  
Kogoeta Tsubomi mo**_

Akashi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, saat itu sedang hujan lebat. Akashi sih nggak kehujanan orang dia di jemput dengan mobil suver mewah.

Sesekali Akashi melihat kesamping... namun saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia melihat kesamping mata crimsonnya menemukan sosok berambut babyblue yang terdiam diri di tengah hujan.

"Pak bisa berhenti sebentar?"

Mobil lalu berhenti, Akashi turun dari mobil—dia yang memakai payung lantas menuju tempat Kuroko berdiri.

"Kuroko apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"**Aku sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang..."** Akashi terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kuroko, Akashi kemudian berdiri disamping Kuroko agar dia juga tidak kena hujan (Payung yang Akashi pakai lumayan besar)

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu?"

"**Apa kau yakin? Bukankah itu akan memudahkan ku untuk membunuhmu, king?"**

'Dia memanggilku King lagi, aku lebih suka dia memanggilku Akashi-kun seperti dulu. Kuroko, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?'

Akashi terdiam, ia menutup matanya pelan.

"Memang benar, namun tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu disini kehujanan kau tahu." Ia membuka matanya pelan. Menatap sosok babyblue yang ada disampingnya.

"**Terserah kau saja, King."**

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Akashi-kun..."

"**Itu bukan urusanku..."**

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Akashi lalu pulang.

_Okizari go away.  
__Kurameita kioku no kage_

Sesampainya Kuroko dan Akashi dirumah mereka langsung masuk dan ke kamarnya Akashi.

"Ni, keringkan dulu badanmu."

"**Sankyuu." **Kuroko menerima handuk dari Akashi lalu ia kembali terdiam.

"Kuroko kau sebenarnya kenapa? Kau jadi aneh?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, mata biru mudanya menampakkan kekosongan yang mendalam.

"Kuroko kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

_Diam..._

Kuroko masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Ia masih terdiam tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

"Aku akan buat coklat hangat untukmu... tunggu sebentar ya?"

Sosok Akashi mulai menghilang meninggalkan Kuroko yang terdiam sendiri di kamar yang luas ini.

"Aku..."

Eh? Kuroko mulai berbicara—ia menatap langit-langit kamar Akashi yang bernuansa merah dan orange

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membunuhmu, Akashi-kun..."

Tiba-tiba Saika sudah ada ditangannya, ia menatap ke depan dengan tatapan yang kosong dan hampa.

_**I need your blood**_

_**You really like to writhe**_

_**Agaku red line.**_

Akashi kembali dengan nampan berisi coklat hangat, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Kuroko dengan sebilah pedang yang tergenggam erat ditangannya.

"Kau harus mati Akashi-kun."

Kuroko mengarahkan pedang itu ke Akashi—berniat menusuknya—namun Akashi dapat menghindar. Namun nampan yang Akashi bawa terjatuh, gelas yang berisi coklat hangat itu hancur dan mengotori lantai, namun Akashi tak perduli. Ia harus melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kuroko kau kenapa!?"

"Kau harus mati Akashi-kun."

Setidaknya Kuroko berada pada kesadarannya—ia tidak dikendalikan. Namun, kenapa tiba-tiba Kuroko ingin membunuhnya.

"Kuroko, hentikan ini—semua sudah berakhir bukan..."

Ya, semua sudah berakhir.

"Tentu saja semua sudah berakhir..." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Akashi sementara Akashi mundur ke belakang.

"Seharusnya ini berakhir semenjak kematian Takao-kun..."

_Kakiwaketa mihon to  
Kojiageta REASON ga  
Tada heikou ni narabu_

"Ya, seharusnya game ini sudah berakhir semenjak Takao-kun mati, namun... kenyataannya, game ini belum berakhir."

Kuroko semakin mendekat...

"Kalau game ini sudah berakhir..."

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya—Akashi sudah terpojok, punggungnya menatap tembok.

"Kalau game ini sudah berakhir..."

Kuroko mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuk Akashi.

"Seharusnya Aomine-kun tidak mati bukan? Ya bukan?"

Akashi terdiam, ia merasa ada yang hangat keluar dari perutnya, Kuroko sudah menusuknya.

"Nee... kau bohong..."

"Baik dirimu yang sekarang atau dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, semua pembohong, game ini sudah berakhir ketika Takao bunuh diri, namun kenapa harus ada korban lagi!"

"Dan kenapa harus Aomine-kun?"

Akashi tahu akar dari permasalahan ini.

Game ini sudah berakhir... hanya saja Kuroko menganggapnya masih berlanjut.

Karena Kuroko masih tidak menerima kematian sang ace dari Touou.

"Jawab aku Akashi-kun."

Akashi mendekat ke Kuroko, ia tak perduli jika itu membuat tusukan pedang Saika Kuroko diperutnya semakin dalam, ia tak perduli dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, atau Bokushi yang panik. Ia hanya mendekat.

"_Oi Oreshi apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kamu mau mati muda!? Oi!"_

Dipeluknya tubuh sang babyblue, membuat sang babyblue itu tersentak.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tenanglah Kuroko... kau harus terima semua ini, dia sudah meninggal apapun yang kau lakukan, ia tidak akan bangkit lagi."

.

.

.

"Masih ada aku disini, Kuroko. Jangan anggap kau sendiri di dunia ini. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, bukankan aku sudah janji."

_**Come and break it down for me!  
Remember where i'm from  
Kiganai hoshi demo  
Negai nasazu**_

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Akashi yang masih memeluknya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"_Kita kan sohib... gimanapun elo, separah apapun kemampuan elo, gue bakal tetep jadi temen lo! Gue nggak peduli kalo lo nggak bisa main kayak KiseDai yang lainnya."_

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata sang babyblue, ia menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

"Hiks... hiks... gomenasai Akashi-kun, Gomenasai... aku telah menusukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku tak akan mati asal kau tidak mencabut pedangnya sekarang."

"Hiks..."

"Menangislah..."

Sementara pemuda bermata merah itu juga mengeluarkan Airmata. Kagerou maju mendekatinya lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kau hanya ingin membalaskan kematian kakakmu bukan, Kuroko*."

"Kalau saja Aoi-kun tidak mati karena melindungi Makka, kau tak akan melakukan hal ini bukan?"

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

"Aoi-nii..." pemuda bermata merah itu terus terisak. Perlahan matanya kembali menjadi biru.

"Kau sudah membunuh banyak orang."

"Bunuh saja aku..."

"Jika itu ke inginanmu." Kagerou menebaskan pedang ke tubuh pemuda berambut babyblue itu. Tubuh itu menghilang perlahan.

"Arigatou..."

_Zange sae kowaita  
Yo, Doushiyou  
Kanadeta oto nado  
Komorebi no aka ga sawagu..._

END

Akashi menatap sebuah makam yang ada di depannya.

**Makam Keluarga Kuroko.**

Ia lalu menaruh sebuket bunga mawar biru di makam tersebut.

"Nee, Kuroko—sudah tiga bulan sejak kau bunuh diri di hari itu."

Akashi menatap batu yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kuroko, aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu..." angin sepoi menggerakkan helaian crimson Akashi.

Ia tidak ingat apapun.

Akashi masih ingat ia ditusuk Kuroko. Ia memeluk Kuroko.

Saat itu pandangannya mulai kabur, keseimbangannya mulai hilang.

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"_Oi! Oreshi! Oreshi! Ore—" _Yang ia ingat hanyalah suara Bokushi yang memanggil namanya lalu kesadarannya menghilang.

Ketika Akashi sadar ia sudah berada dirumah sakit—dan ketika ia bertanya dimana Kuroko mereka bilang kalau pemuda berambut babyblue itu tewas akibat bunuh diri.

"Padahal aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu..."

"Namun pada akhirnya kaulah yang meninggalkanku... kau jahat."

Akashi hanya menatap batu yang ada di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kuroko..."

"Selamanya."

'Suatu saat aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan mu—dilangit yang luas itu.'

"Ayo kita pulang, Bokushi."

"_Ah..."_

_**Kimi ga yume miru nara**_

_**Soba ni tatte onaji kanata e **_

_**Te wo nobasu yo**_

_**Kimi ga shinjita**_

_**Shizuka na sora ni**_

_**Itsuka boku mo todoku darou**_

_**Dokomade mo**_

_**Mabushii**_

_**Heavenly blue **_

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic! Gila sumveh! Baru nulis ini sehari jadi—udah berapa lama chap ini mendekam di lappie ane.

Oh iya buat yang udah baca en review aku ucapin terimAkashi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sampai jumpa di ffku berikutnya

Sangkyuuuuu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroko Tetsuragi.


End file.
